


Von der Problematik magischer Transportmethoden

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dunkelelfen, Elfen, F/M, Kanada, M/M, Verbotener Wald, Zentauren
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Voldemort ist tot und Harry wird plötzlich bewusst, was das für Folgen für ihn haben könnte. Zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy will er in die USA fliehen und dort ein neues Leben anfangen. Doch wie es meistens ist, so kommt es auch diesmal anders als die Beiden es sich gedacht haben.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Hermione Granger/OC, Lucius Malfoy/OC, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter erinnerte sich an eine Busfahrt.  
Wahrscheinlich war es gerade nicht der beste Moment um sich an diese Busfahrt zu erinnern, aber er tat es und es waren keine guten Erinnerungen...  
Also, Harry Potter fuhr einmal mit dem Bus, und das wäre eigentlich nichts besonderes gewesen, wenn es sich dabei um den fahrenden Ritter gehandelt hätte. Aber es war tatsächlich ein Bus der Muggel gewesen und er damals noch sehr jung, zu jung um zu wissen, dass es noch mehr gab als das Haus in dem er aufwuchs und Busse.  
Mehr als seine grausamen Verwandten, die ihm in diesem Alter noch gar nicht so schlimm vorkamen. Er kannte ja auch nichts anderes.  
Es war eine schreckliche Fahrt gewesen, es stank, Tante Petunia redete unaufhörlich auf ihn ein und der Fahrer schien besoffen gewesen zu sein. Teilweise fuhr er sogar Schlangenlinien und so wunderte es auch keinen der Passagiere, dass sie irgendwann auf dieser Fahrt einen Unfall bauten.  
Harry hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt so etwas noch nie mit erlebt, aber er erschrak sehr und Petunia blieben die Worte förmlich im Halse stecken.  
Wo fuhren sie eigentlich damals hin, Harry erinnerte sich nicht mehr...  
Der Bus war jedenfalls gegen einen Motorradfahrer gefahren.  
Das war das Ende der Geschichte, Harry Potter war nun zehn Jahre älter und fühlte sich gerade wie dieser Motorradfahrer.  
Er saß irgendwo, inmitten von Leichen, zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade und um ihn herum tobte die Schlacht.  
Sein Kopf dröhnte, die Brust schmerzte und alles andere fühlte sich irgendwie taub an. Gebrochen war nichts, aber nachdem er Voldemort vernichtete, setzte er sich einfach neben dessen toten Körper und da fiel ihm diese Busfahrt wieder ein.  
Er roch sogar den Gestank, hörte das Schimpfen des Fahrers... er war wohl wirklich betrunken gewesen, denn er meinte gerade dessen Bierfahne wahrzunehmen. Er saß damals mit Petunia weit vorne, der Busfahrer stand auf und ging raus, daran erinnerte sich Harry noch sehr gut.  
„Wärst du mal auch lieber mit dem Bus gefahren, als hierher zu kommen und deinen Frust abzulassen“ murmelte der junge Held und meinte damit wohl den toten Voldemort neben sich, dann lachte er heiser über seinen eigenen, wohl sehr schlechten, Witz.  
Voldemorts Zauberstab hielt er in der Hand, genau wie den eigenen, dann fing er an mit dem des Feindes in der Erde herum zu bohren.  
„Ich sollte ihn vernichten, oder so“ überlegte er, aber wäre das dann wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Immerhin war es der „Bruder“ seines eigenen Zauberstabs, es gab nur diese zwei Federn des eines Phönix', wäre es nicht besser den Stab an einem sicheren Ort zu lagern?  
Harry bohrte sich nachdenklich in der Nase, etwas was er nur machte, wenn er alleine war, woraufhin er merkte, dass er es gerade mit dem Zauberstab des Feindes tat.  
Aber eigentlich war das gerade auch egal, Voldemort würde sich nicht mehr darüber beschweren. Trotzdem tippte Harry den toten Körper noch einmal an, um nachzusehen ob dieser wirklich nicht mehr lebte... keine Reaktion, sehr gut.  
Sicher würde man seinen Sieg gebührend feiern, mit Partys auf denen hochrangige Minister eingeladen waren und sie alle ihm beglückwünschten, über ihn redeten... wie über ein seltenes Tier in einem Zoo.  
Wie über den Jäger, der das seltene Tier in den Zoo gebracht hatte und der eigentlich nur seine Pflicht damit tat.  
Vielleicht stellten sie ihm auch eine Statue auf, in die Winkelgasse wahrscheinlich, oder gar auf das Schlachtfeld... dann würden die Leute noch in fünfhundert Jahren zu dieser Statue kommen und ihm irgendwie dankbar sein... oder sie mit alten Schokofröschen beschmieren, weil es niemanden mehr wirklich interessierte und im Grunde nur noch die Statue da war. Die Erinnerungen würden verblassen, oder Professor Binns unterrichtete in fünfhundert Jahren mal etwas anderes als die Koboldkriege.  
Aber bis dahin... Harry bohrte mit dem Zauberstab von Voldemort in der Erde herum, da seine Nase nicht mehr genug Material dafür hergab... solange er lebte, würde er der Held der magischen Nation sein, sie würden ihn auf Empfänge einladen und ihm Statuen aufstellen...  
Und dann, wenn er einen Beruf lernen wollte, würde man ihm die Jobs förmlich entgegen werfen und dann auch verlangen, dass er sofort alles perfekt beherrschte.  
Ja, so würde es sein.  
Harry stöhnte leise auf, vielleicht wäre er doch besser der Motorradfahrer gewesen, andererseits wusste er gar nicht was aus dem geworden war. Sterben wollte der junge Mann nämlich nicht und es hatte damals schon ganz ordentlich geknallt.  
Tante Petunia war dann auch eine der Ersten, die aus dem Bus ausstiegen und er folgte ihr etwas verschüchtert, dann sah er den Motorradfahrer am Boden liegen und den Busfahrer schimpfend daneben stehend.  
Wieso dachte er bloß an diese dumme Busfahrt, er sollte sich davon machen und diesem ganzen Ruhm entgehen... irgendwie.  
Natürlich würden sie ihm die Statue auch aufstellen, wenn er nicht da war, aber dann sah er sie wenigstens nicht und... fast wie von alleine bewegte sich Harry und steckte beide Zauberstäbe ein, dann versuchte er aufzustehen.  
Das ging nicht.  
Er hatte keine Kraft um aufzustehen, seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch so taub an, wie sein Gesicht, seine Arme... alles irgendwie, er war einfach zu erschöpft.  
„Harry“ eine Stimme, die er irgendwie nicht einordnen konnte, rief von irgendwoher nach ihm:  
„Harry. Du lebst, Junge.“  
Der junge Mann tippte noch einmal den toten Feind an, nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dann sah er sich suchend um.  
„Harry“ die Stimme kam näher, dann kniete sich jemand vor ihn... blonde Haare, ein Malfoy vielleicht, aber nicht Draco, nein... das war Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

„Lass mich dich anschauen. Falls du eine Verletzung hast, kann ich dir mit ein paar Heilzaubern helfen“ Lucius wies selbst einige kleinere Verletzungen auf, sein Haar war dreckig und verklebt, die sonst so edle Kleidung zerfetzt, trotzdem aber untersuchte er Harry genau und befand ihn dann in einem, den Umständen entsprechend, guten Zustand.  
Harry zeigte auch keine Angst vor dem ehemaligen Todesser, vielleicht weil er es gerade nicht konnte, oder weil er sah, wie Lucius auf der guten Seite kämpfte und sogar Bellatrix Lestrange tötete.  
Jedenfalls meinte Harry dies so in Erinnerung zu haben... es war so viel passiert bevor er an den eigentlichen Feind heran kam... aber irgendwie wusste er genau, dass er Lucius vertrauen konnte.  
„Das ist Voldemort, oder“ Lucius untersuchte den toten Körper, das war eindeutig Voldemort, oder eher die graue, leblose Masse die der junge Held von ihm übrig ließ:  
„Und du hast ihn getötet.“  
Dracos Vater sah wieder zu Harry, der schwieg und nickte nur langsam, vielleicht hatte er innere Verletzungen, aber er sah auch nicht wirklich danach aus.  
„Ich will das nicht“ flüsterte Harry plötzlich und schwieg dann wieder.  
„Was willst du nicht“ fragte Lucius leicht verwirrt.  
„Die Statue“ flüsterte der Junge, eventuell quälte ihn eine Gehirnerschütterung. Lucius wirkte einen Zauber auf Harry, nein, der Kopf war okay... ob der Zauber auch auf den Rest des Körpers funktionierte?  
Lucius versuchte es und konnte keine inneren Verletzungen feststellen, sicher war es aber nicht.  
Er beherrschte zwar Heilzauber, aber das war auch alles, er hatte sich immer auf eher... andere... Sachen konzentriert, und mit diesen Sachen konnte man weder heilen, noch eine innere Verletzung feststellen.  
„Welche Statue“ fragte er dann, leicht neugierig, eventuell war der Junge doch klarer im Kopf, als es den Anschein hatte.  
„Sie werden mir eine aufstellen, weil ich Voldemort getötet habe. Und dann laden sie mich ein, zu Partys, wo die Minister mich bestaunen können. Weil ich ihr Held bin, ich gehöre dann nur ihnen und muss tun was sie wollen“ hauchte Harry leise.  
„Harry“ Lucius schwieg, er wusste das sein Gegenüber recht hatte, und kramte dabei in seiner Hosentasche, darin befand sich sein Zauberstab und der Schlüssel für sein wichtigstes Verlies... und damit stand seine Entscheidung fast schon fest:  
„Weißt du, ich habe gerade Narcissa und Draco sterben sehen, sie starben als Helden und das ist es wohl auch was mich noch nicht trauern lässt.“  
Der Schmerz würde später kommen, wenn er alleine war und über alles nachdenken konnte, darüber das er seine ganze Familie verloren hatte: „Und Severus... er wurde von Nagini getötet, auch er starb als Held, alle die mir wichtig waren sind tot. Was ist mit deinen Freunden?“  
Harry schwieg, auch als Lucius mit einem Zauber nachsah was der Junge bei sich trug, einen Verliesschlüssel, den Zauberstab von Voldemort und sein eigener.  
„Kannst du laufen“ Lucius stand auf und hielt Harry seine Hand hin:  
„Es interessiert sich gerade niemand für uns, wir können uns erstmal verstecken und dann das Land verlassen. Was denkst du? Sie werden dir sicher eine Statue aufstellen, oder eine Plakette irgendwohin, aber du musst nicht zu den Partys, wenn du nicht willst.“  
Harry schwieg immer noch, er war sicherlich angeschlagen und sollte sich im Versteck erstmal ausruhen, aber er nahm die Hand des Malfoys und ließ sich aufhelfen. Eventuell überlegte es sich der frischgebackene Held dort auch noch mal, aber bis dahin sollte alles nach seinen Wünschen geschehen. Er hatte es sich verdient.  
„In die heulende Hütte“ flüsterte Harry und dann wurden ihm die Beine weich, Lucius fing ihn gerade noch auf und hob ihn sich auf die Arme:  
„Da wird niemand nach uns suchen.“  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Retters und dabei rutschte ihm die Brille von der Nase, die sich der Malfoy daraufhin erstmal einsteckte.  
„Dann gehen wir jetzt dorthin“ nickte Lucius zustimmend und trug den jungen Mann in den verbotenen Wald hinein:  
„Aber so, dass keiner sieht wo wir genau hingehen.“

Wenig später hockte Harry auf dem alten Bett in der heulenden Hütte und hatte die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, atmete tief durch.  
Seine Brille lag neben ihm auf dem Bett, die brauchte er gerade nicht und zudem plagten ihn einige sehr üble Kopfschmerzen.  
Lucius war nicht da, er meinte er würde etwas besorgen und Harry solle auf ihn warten, hoffentlich kam er schnell wieder.  
Auch wenn sie sich nicht immer mochten, gerade war er der einzige, der dem Helden helfen wollte, und es auch konnte, Schritte waren zu hören und dann betrat der Malfoy tatsächlich das Zimmer.  
Er hatte eine alte Decke dabei und legte sie über Harry, etwas was diesen aber nicht wirklich warm werden ließ und doch ein gutes Gefühl erfasste ihn da schon.  
„Hier, ich habe ein paar Äpfel gefunden“ er setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und hielt ihm einen davon hin:  
„Du solltest etwas essen, dann wird es dir wesentlich besser gehen.“  
„Wieso“ murmelte der junge Mann leise, nahm dann den Apfel und biss hinein.  
„Wieso sollte es dir nicht besser gehen“ auch Lucius widmete sich einem Apfel.  
„Wieso helfen Sie mir“ kaute Harry, er sprach leise und langsam, vielleicht dachte er noch darüber nach was er nun tun wollte, oder er hatte doch mit einigen Folgen der Schlacht zu kämpfen.  
Eventuell wäre ein Krankenhaus doch ein besserer Aufenthaltsort gewesen, aber da konnte der Held dann nicht mehr fliehen.  
Die Presse würde vor dem Gebäude auf ihn warten, und wahrscheinlich auch schon etliche heiratswillige Damen, die alle mit ihm neue Potters in die Welt setzen wollten. Lucius kannte das, bevor er mit Narcissa verlobt war, servierten sich ihm die Mädchen förmlich auf dem Silbertablett.  
Um so etwas zu erleben brauchte man nur zwei Dinge, entweder viel Geld oder viel Ruhm... und die Familie Malfoy hatte schon immer sehr viel Geld besessen.  
„Das habe ich dir doch eben schon gesagt, meine Familie ist tot, mein bester Freund auch, ich habe niemanden mehr...“  
„Draco ist tot“ sofort veränderte sich das Gesicht des Jungen von „nachdenklich und leicht benommen“ zu „sehr traurig“, diese Nachricht nahm ihn wirklich sehr mit:  
„Ich dachte wir könnten uns doch noch vertragen. Nach der Schlacht, wenn alles vorbei ist. Und auch mit Professor Snape, und jetzt ist er auch tot.“  
Harry wimmerte leise, für wirkliches Weinen hatte er wohl keine Kraft mehr und Lucius atmete tief durch, er war nicht gut darin jemanden zu trösten und im Grunde trauerte er doch selbst noch um seine Familie.  
Besonders jetzt, wo keine Gefahr mehr von Außen drohte und er langsam anfing darüber nachzudenken.  
„Du solltest dich ausruhen“ stellte er ernst fest und schickte Harry mit einem gezielten Zauber ins Land der Träume, das war wohl gerade die beste Lösung für sie Beide:  
„Wir sehen weiter, wenn du dich erholt hast und es sich auch da draußen beruhigt hat.“  
Seufzend stand er auf, räumte den angekauten Apfel des Jungen weg und ging dann zum Fenster. Von dort aus konnte er sehen wie gerade viele Heiler, und Helfer, in Hogsmeade eintrafen, sicher hatte man sie gerufen um die Verletzten einzusammeln.  
„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern“ murmelte Lucius leise und strich sich dabei über das Gesicht:  
„Dann werden sie nach ihrem Helden suchen und wenn er dann noch hier ist, werden sie ihn auch finden.“ Dafür bräuchten sie nur ein paar einfache Suchzauber, und die würden sie dann auch sicher anwenden.  
Und vielleicht suchten sie dann erst recht auch die heulende Hütte ab, nicht unbedingt weil sie glaubten Harry an diesem Ort zu finden, sondern eventuell einen geflohenen Todesser.  
Lucius legte seine Hand auf das Mal, welches sich immer noch auf seinem Arm befand. Eventuell verblasste es bald, oder mit den Jahren... aber es würde wahrscheinlich genauso lange dauern seine Unschuld zu beweisen.  
Er konnte auf keinen Fall länger in der Nähe des Schlachtfeldes bleiben, nicht wenn dort schon aufgeräumt wurde.  
Mit ernster Miene sah er zu dem schlafenden Helden, er konnte aber Harry auch nicht einfach da liegen lassen und ihm am Ende den Statuen und Partys überlassen.  
„Ich werde einfach für dich mit entscheiden“ bestimmte er und durchsuchte die Taschen des Jungen, fand den Zauberstab von Voldemort und warf diesen einfach in eine Ecke:  
„Sie werden ihn finden und wahrscheinlich vernichten, uns interessiert das dann aber schon lange nicht mehr.“  
Mit diesen Worten hob er Harry hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, aber wohin sollte er mit ihm gehen?  
Auf jeden Fall sollten sie das Land verlassen.  
„Das Ferienhaus an der Südküste Frankreichs, erstmal“ fiel ihm das abgelegene Strandhaus ein:  
„Da können wir mindestens ein paar Tage bleiben.“  
Und so schwang er den Zauberstab und verschwand mit dem schlafenden Jungen, zurück blieb nur die alte Decke, ein paar angekaute Äpfel und der Zauberstab von Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war absolut finster als Harry aufwachte, die Augen aufschlug und sich in einen warmen, weichen Bett befand. Er konnte nichts sehen, einmal weil er die Brille nicht auf der Nase hatte und zudem war es auch wirklich sehr dunkel in dem Raum. Aber er befand sich eindeutig nicht in St. Mungos, die hatten dort keine Seidenbettwäsche, die nach teurem After Shave duftete.  
Wobei, normalerweise roch Bettwäsche allgemein nicht danach, und er selbst hatte so etwas auch noch nicht benutzt.  
Zwar musste auch er sich derweil rasieren, aber da reichte ein billiges Rasierwasser, nichts besonderes für die wenigen Stoppeln... wieso dachte Harry eigentlich gerade darüber nach, er sollte sich lieber wundern, dass er sich nicht mehr in der heulenden Hütte befand und zudem noch das Meer rauschen hörte.  
Ja, das war eindeutig das Meer und er wusste noch, dass er zuletzt in der heulenden Hütte gesessen hatte... und neben ihm atmete jetzt jemand.  
Das erschreckte den jungen Mann dann doch etwas, vorsichtig tastete er nach der Person und berührte langes, weiches Haar. Es war noch etwas feucht und roch nach Shampoo, eindeutig frisch gewaschen.  
Also Voldemort konnte es schon mal nicht sein, der war tot und hatte keine Haare, nun erst recht nicht mehr, denn einem Toten wuchs so etwas nicht.  
Harry tastete weiter und stellte, zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass die Person nicht nackt war. Es war also kein nackter Voldemort mit langen Haaren, trotzdem aber konnte es immer noch ein Feind sein.  
Und es war eine sehr große Person, etwas muskulös, keine Frau.  
„Schlaf weiter“ nuschelte eine männliche Stimme und dann wurde Harry der Rücken zugedreht.  
„Wo...“ krächzte er, merkte nun erst das sein Hals ganz trocken war, fast schon schmerzhaft rau. Eigentlich wollte er wissen wo er sich befand, aber so bekam er kein weiteres Wort heraus.  
Und langsam fing er an sich zu erinnern, er hatte auf dem Schlachtfeld gesessen und dann kam Lucius Malfoy zu ihm. Er trug ihn zur heulenden Hütte und gab ihm dort einen Apfel.  
War das da neben ihm Lucius Malfoy?  
Jedenfalls bewegte er sich gerade, setzte sich auf und verließ dann das Bett. Er ging etwas orientierungslos durch das Dunkel, öffnete eine Tür und dahinter sah Harry ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit Küche.  
Das war eindeutig nicht mehr die heulende Hütte, wobei die auch nicht am Meer lag, davon einmal abgesehen.  
Sicher hatte der einstige Slytherin ihn an diesen Ort gebracht, wo auch immer das war und damit weit weg von allen, die irgendwie nach ihnen suchen würden.  
Lucius, er war es wirklich, ging in die Küche und kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück, das er dann Harry hinhielt.  
Sofort nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck davon.  
„Danke“ nickte Harry dann, eigentlich rechnete er nicht damit und wie gut doch das kühle Wasser seinem Hals tat:  
„Wo sind wir?“  
„Südfrankreich, irgendwo an der Küste. Ich habe hier schon lange ein Strandhaus“ der Malfoy legte sich wieder hin und wollte sich wohl nicht unterhalten, kein Wunder, es war ja auch mitten in der Nacht und sie hatten Beide ein paar sehr anstrengende Stunden hinter sich.  
„Sind wir hier sicher“ fragte Harry leise, stellte das leere Glas auf dem Nachttisch, neben ihm, ab.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich nicht lange“ kam es aus den Kissen:  
„Schlaf noch etwas, wir reden Morgen früh darüber.“  
Stille trat ein und tatsächlich fühlte Harry die Müdigkeit wieder in sich aufkommen, aber irgendwie war da noch etwas anderes, etwas was dafür sorgte, dass er sich mehr oder weniger an den Rücken von Lucius kuscheln wollte.  
Und das merkte der natürlich, drehte sich zu ihm um und holte sich den Jungen in die Arme, schweigend, ohne sich auch nur mit einer Geste darüber zu beschweren.  
„Danke“ flüsterte Harry leise und war dann auch schon wenig später eingeschlafen.

Als Harry am Morgen von der Sonne geweckt wurde, lag er allein im Bett und von irgendwoher roch es leicht verbrannt. Nicht so sehr wie auf dem Schlachtfeld, oder in einem brennenden Haus, eher als würde jemand grillen und hatte das Fleisch über dem Feuer vergessen. Nichts wofür man sofort panisch das warme, weiche Bett verlassen musste.  
Und nun konnte er das Zimmer auch besser erkennen, es war sandfarben eingerichtet, seine Brille und das leere Glas befanden sich auf dem Nachttisch.  
Und Harry lag in einem Ehebett, aber Lucius hatte ja gesagt, dass es sein Strandhaus war... sicher verbrachte er einige Zeit mit seiner Familie, in diesem kleinen Haus.  
Sie waren tot, Narcissa und Draco hatten die Schlacht nicht überlebt, Severus Snape ebenso, alle Menschen die Lucius Malfoy je etwas bedeuteten... wobei, Harry wusste eigentlich gar nicht, ob es da noch mehr Freunde gab.  
Aber er wusste, dass der Zaubertränkemeister der beste Freund von Lucius gewesen war, wichtiger als alle anderen Menschen, sogar wichtiger wohl als Frau und Kind.  
Freunde waren nun mal die Familie, die man sich aussuchen konnte und sicher war es zwischen Narcissa und Lucius auch eine Zwangsheirat gewesen. So etwas kam in reinblütigen Familien sehr oft vor, außer die Kinder stellten sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, etwas was nicht immer funktionierte.  
Und doch, bestimmt waren sie mindestens Freunde gewesen, sonst hätten sie ja auch Draco nicht gemeinsam aufziehen können und sicher vermisste Lucius seine Frau sehr... noch mehr wohl seinen Sohn.  
Harry hatte sich wirklich einen Neuanfang mit Draco gewünscht, auch mit dem Professor, aber nun waren sie tot und er hatte sogar Severus sterben sehen.  
Von weitem, er sah wie Nagini sich auf Severus stürzte und dann wurde Harry auch schon abgelenkt... wahrscheinlich fand Lucius die Leiche seines Freundes.  
Er hatte ja gesagt, dass sein Freund von der Schlange getötet wurde.  
Der junge Held erinnerte sich nun wirklich wieder an alles, und bei einigen Erinnerungen hätte er sich gewünscht, sie wären nicht zurück gekehrt.  
Und was war denn mit Harrys eigener Familie, der Familie die er sich selbst aussuchte?  
Was war mit seinen Freunden...?  
Er war mit Remus zum Schlachtfeld appariert und hatte diesen auch seit dem nicht mehr gesehen, auf dem Weg zu Voldemort sah er noch die Leiche von Percy Weasley, das war alles gewesen.  
Natürlich hoffte er... langsam wurde der Geruch doch sehr stark und er sollte eventuell nachsehen ob nicht doch etwas anderes, als nur Fleisch, verbrannte... er hoffte natürlich das seine Freunde alle überlebt hatten, aber das Bedürfnis sie wiederzusehen war recht gering.  
Besonders weil Ginny vor der Schlacht auch von Heirat und Kindern gesprochen hatte, etwas woran Harry noch lange nicht denken wollte, an Kinder schon mal gar nicht.  
In seiner Lebensplanung, auch wenn sie sehr dürftig war, stand ganz oben, dass er keine Kinder wollte... eventuell konnte er nun etwas intensiver über seine Zukunft nachdenken, Voldemort bedrohte ja sein Leben nicht mehr und Ginny würde er auch so bald nicht mehr wiedersehen.  
Hoffentlich.  
Seufzend stand Harry auf, zog die Brille an und fand einen Bademantel, zwar etwas zu groß, aber trotzdem wickelte er sich darin ein und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Dort fand er Lucius in der Küche stehend, über einer Pfanne verzweifelnd.  
„Ich glaube es verbrennt“ bemerkte Harry leise, er konnte sich vorstellen das der Malfoy noch nie gekocht hatte und deswegen nicht wirklich wusste, was er da machte:  
„Soll ich helfen?“  
Lucius sah zu ihm und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Ich dachte ich mache uns Frühstück, aber das hat eindeutig nicht funktioniert. Du solltest dich aber noch ausruhen.“  
Harry winkte nur ab und ging dann zur Küche, sah dabei aus dem Fenster raus und entdeckte tatsächlich einen Strand mit strahlend blauem Meer.  
„Es ist schön hier“ stellte er fest und blickte dann sehr ernst in die Pfanne:  
„Und das ist vollkommen verbrannt.“  
„Wir können aber leider nicht hier bleiben“ erklärte Lucius ernst und deckte den nahen Tisch mit einem kleinen Zauber:  
„Das hier ist zwar abgelegen, aber nicht weit genug von denen entfernt, die nach uns suchen. Falls du immer noch nicht gefunden werden willst... Natürlich kannst du jederzeit nach Hause apparieren, ich habe dir deinen Zauberstab in die Nachttischschublade gelegt.“  
„Ich hatte auch den Stab von Voldemort“ erinnerte sich der junge Herd, briet Eier und Speck in einer sauberen Pfanne knusprig.  
„Den habe ich vernichtet“ Lucius sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen, aber Harry dachte auch nicht daran von seinem „Retter“ eventuell belogen zu werden, es gab keinen Grund dafür:  
„Es war besser so.“  
„Ja wahrscheinlich, aber da war doch eine Feder von Fawkes drin, er war der Bruder meines Zauberstabs.“  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass er irgendwie für dich wichtig war. Er war für Voldemort wichtig, und der ist tot. Es ist besser so, am Ende hätte sich noch irgendein Idiot gefunden, der mit dem Zauberstab irgendwelche dummen Dinge macht.“  
Das hatte Lucius gar nicht bedacht, als er den Zauberstab des Feindes einfach in die nächste Ecke warf, aber andererseits war es wirklich nur ein Zauberstab. Mit einem fremden Stab, egal wem er vorher gehörte, konnte man höchstens etwas schweben lassen, oder ein Kaminfeuer entzünden.  
Voldemort hatte ja seinen genauso als Elfjähriger bekommen wie jeder andere Zauberer, da war genauso viel Magie drin wie in allen anderen Stäben auch. Mindestens genauso viel wie in dem von Harry, und mit dem konnte sicher auch niemand anderes etwas anstellen.  
Jedenfalls hoffte Lucius das gerade, es wäre aber auch nicht klug noch einmal in die heulende Hütte zurückzukehren und den Stab endgültig zu vernichten. Immerhin trieben sich gerade etliche Leute in der Gegend herum, so ein Schlachtfeld bekam man nicht innerhalb einer Nacht aufgeräumt.  
Nein, er schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf, der Zauberstab war machtlos und sein Besitzer endgültig tot, er durfte sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen und sollte sich eher um Harry kümmern.  
„Frühstück ist fertig“ verkündete dieser und trug die Pfanne zum Tisch:  
„Und was meinen Aufenthalt hier angeht... gerade ist alles besser als Großbritannien und ich möchte auch wirklich nicht zurück. Dort warten die Minister, die sich mit mir schmücken wollen, und meine Freunde... wenn sie wirklich meine Freunde sind, dann werden sie mich finden, selbst dann, wenn ich auf dem Mond sitzen sollte. Und wenn sie mich dann gefunden haben, werden sie auch meine Wünsche respektieren.“  
„Wir bleiben definitiv auf der Erde“ nickte Lucius und setzte sich an den Tisch:  
„Aber wir sollten Frankreich so bald wie möglich verlassen. Hier ist es noch nicht sicher genug für uns.“


	4. Chapter 4

„War das Frühstück alles was hier noch an Lebensmitteln gewesen ist, nur Speck, Eier und Toast“ Harry war mittlerweile frisch geduscht und seine Kleidung einigermaßen sauber gezaubert, suchte die Schränke nach weiteren Nahrungsmitteln ab.  
Aber da war nichts mehr, nur Geschirr und ein paar Gewürze.  
„Narcissa und ich...“ Lucius saß auf dem nahen Sofa und rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn, der junge Mann sah zu ihm und konnte schon ahnen was gerade in dem Malfoy vor sich ging:  
„Narcissa und ich sind immer zum Frühstück hierher gekommen, haben etwas gegessen und sind dann gleich einkaufen gegangen. Hier in der Nähe ist ein kleines magisches Dorf. Deswegen haben wir nur Sachen für ein Frühstück hier gelassen, sie haltbar gezaubert und auch manchmal eine Hauselfe vorgeschickt. Aber meistens waren wir alleine hier, Narcissa konnte sehr gut kochen und dann hat sie es auch gerne gemacht.“  
Handelte es sich bei dem Strandhaus eventuell um ein kleines Liebesnest, dann war der Schmerz sicher noch stärker als Harry es sich bisher dachte und sie sollten so bald wie möglich von diesem Ort verschwinden.  
„Wieso“ fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
„Draco war kein einfaches Kind, es gab Zeiten da konnten wir ihn einfach nicht mehr ertragen und haben ihn zu seinem Paten geschickt, damit wir wenigstens zwei Tage Pause hatten. Und damit er uns nicht findet, weil er Draco auch nicht mehr ertragen kann, haben wir dieses Häuschen für die Pause genommen.“  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Draco wirklich nicht einfach war. Und mir tut der Pate dann auch etwas leid... also entweder wir gehen einkaufen, oder uns fällt jetzt sofort ein Ort ein, an dem wir dauerhaft leben wollen.“  
„Wir...“ darüber sprachen sie noch gar nicht, aber sie hatten im Grunde auch nur noch einander, wenn sie sich nun trennten waren sie Beide vollkommen alleine. Und selbst Lucius Malfoy brauchte manchmal jemanden, der ihm unter die Arme griff, oder dem er helfen konnte.  
„Willst du mich nicht mehr dabei haben“ fragte Harry leise, etwas verschüchtert wirkend, so wie am Tag zuvor auf dem Schlachtfeld. Also setzte er die Trennung von Lucius mit dem gleich, was ihn in Großbritannien erwartete.  
Jedenfalls war es für ihn wohl genauso schlimm.  
Und natürlich wollte auch der Malfoy auch nicht alleine sein, erstmal jedenfalls nicht, Harry war ihm als Einziger von denen geblieben, die er kannte.  
Zwar standen sie sich nie sonderlich nah, aber das konnte sich ja noch ändern. Das was sie erlebten schweißte sie sicherlich zusammen.  
„Das meinte ich damit nicht, eher dachte ich daran, dass du keinen alten Malfoy bei dir haben willst“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Und ich halte es für sehr unklug heute einkaufen zu gehen, zumindest hier. Wir könnten, als Alternative, auch noch in ein anderes Land apparieren, um einzukaufen, und dann wieder hierher zurück kommen.“  
„Das wäre aber sinnlose Arbeit, wir könnten genauso gut in ein anderes Land apparieren und dort bleiben. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir Europa ganz verlassen, das erhöht schon sehr die Chancen nicht gefunden zu werden.“  
„Du hörst dich ein wenig an, als hättest du Angst um dein Leben.“  
Hatte der Junge wirklich solche Angst, und wenn ja, wer würde ihm denn etwas antun wollen? Alle Feinde waren doch tot.  
„Eher um meine Freiheit“ seufzte Harry leise und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken:  
„Ginny Weasley... sie will mich heiraten und... von Kindern hat sie auch schon gesprochen.“  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere bist du fast achtzehn und sie noch keine siebzehn. Das empfinde ich als etwas früh“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft, das war es also und ja, auch solche Aussichten konnten die Angst in einen Mann treiben:  
„Draco kam genau deswegen sehr spät, Narcissa und ich waren auch sehr jung und trotz der Hochzeit, waren wir noch nicht bereit für Kinder. Und dann war er auch noch so schwierig...“  
„Ich will gar keine Kinder“ wehrte Harry sofort ab:  
„Jetzt nicht, und auch nicht in dreißig Jahren. Und wenn, dann sicher nicht mit Ginny. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich, dass ich sie einmal küsste, bereue ich schon sehr lange. Also... was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Wir verlassen Europa. Hättest du einen Wunsch?“  
„Wie wäre es mit den USA“ schlug Harry sofort vor und strahlte dabei, als hätte er diese Eingebung gerade erst gehabt:  
„Nicht unbedingt in eine Großstadt, aber sicher gibt es auch kleine, magische Dörfer dort.“  
„Ich gebe zu, ich war noch nie in Amerika“ murmelte Lucius nachdenklich:  
„Aber ich wette, es ist weit genug von denen entfernt, die uns verfolgen wollen.“  
„Dann sollten wir uns sofort auf den Weg machen“ Harry stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer um seinen Zauberstab zu holen, diesen und den Verliesschlüssel, mehr besaß er nicht:  
„Kommen wir auch in den USA an unser Geld ran?“  
„Natürlich, sie werden nur überprüfen ob wir auch wirklich die Schlüsselbesitzer sind, aber das ist kein Problem.“  
Lucius folgte ihm in das Zimmer und öffnete einen Schrank, fand darin einiges an Kleidung für sich.  
Das hatte er einmal zurückgelassen, denn nur Narcissa reiste gerne mit großem Gepäck. Das war ihre Leidenschaft gewesen, Kleider, Schuhe und shoppen. Oft schimpfte er deswegen auf sie, gerade aber würde er alles dafür geben sie noch einmal dabei begleiten zu dürfen.  
Doch es brachte auch nichts so sehr um Narcissa zu trauern, es würde sie nicht zurück bringen.  
„Du solltest dir mindestens eine Hose und eine Jacke kleiner zaubern“ bestimmte der Malfoy ernst und hielt Harry ein paar Sachen hin:  
„Das was du trägst ist zwar mittlerweile sauber, aber doch arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.“  
Der junge Held nahm die Sachen nicht und so sah Lucius etwas verwirrt zu ihm, Harry zeigte sich erstarrt und vollkommen blass.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Lucius etwas verwirrt.  
„Wir waren Beide noch nicht in den USA, wie sollen wir dann dorthin apparieren“ brachte Harry atemlos hervor und das war tatsächlich ein Problem, was sie bisher nicht bedacht hatten.  
„Dann apparieren wir ins magische Paris und nehmen von dort aus einen Transport“ bestimmte Lucius dann und Harry zauberte sich langsam die Kleidung passend.  
„Das wäre vielleicht zu offensichtlich, hat der Pate von Draco überlebt? Mütter sind oft überfürsorglich, es kann sein das Narcissa ihm einmal die Adresse, für den Notfall, gab. Zum Beispiel wenn Draco einen Unfall gehabt hätte.“  
„Es war Severus... und selbst wenn, er ist sicher kein Verräter. Stattdessen würde er uns alleine folgen und fragen welche Gründe wir für all das hier haben. Aber ja, du hast recht, es ist zu einfach. Wir apparieren besser ins magische Prag und nehmen von dort aus einen Transport, das ist nicht allzu offensichtlich. Ich war zum Glück schon mal in fast allen magischen, europäischen Städten und Dörfern, deswegen kann ich uns ganz schnell nach Prag bringen.“  
„Von dort aus sollten wir den Transport in eine große amerikanische Stadt nehmen und erst da eine feste Bleibe suchen“ bestimmte Harry und zauberte sich in die neue Kleidung:  
„Ich bin bereit.“  
„Ich auch“ Lucius hatte einen einfachen Koffer gepackt und zauberte sie klein, steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Aber anstatt das er Harry sofort zu sich holte und mit ihm apparierte, ging er erst ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich noch einmal um, warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster raus.  
„Auch in den USA gibt es eine Küste, in Florida zum Beispiel“ versuchte Harry seinen älteren Begleiter aufzumuntern:  
„Es wird zwar nicht dasselbe sein, aber vielleicht weckt es ein ähnliches Gefühl der Ruhe. Etwas was wir Beide wohl gut gebrauchen können.“  
„Da hast du wirklich recht“ Lucius packte den jungen Mann und zog ihn eng an sich:  
„Apparieren wir nach Prag und da könnten wir erstmal etwas Kleines essen, bevor wir uns auf den Weg in die USA machen.“  
„Das klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee“ strahlte Harry und im nächsten Moment waren die Beiden verschwunden.


	5. Chapter 5

„Hast du jetzt alles“ Lucius musste schmunzeln, als er seinen jungen Begleiter dabei beobachtete wie er eine große Menge an tschechischen Süßigkeiten zur Kasse trug.  
„Ja“ kaute Harry auf einer Zuckerstange herum, sie schmeckte jeweils anders dort wo man sie im Mund gerade hatte, deswegen schob er sie auch mit der Zunge hin und her.  
Sie waren gut in Prag angekommen und hatten auch gleich zwei Transport-Tickets nach New York gekauft. Doch es gab feste Termine für die Reisen und so mussten sie zwei Stunden warten, bis es dann endlich losging. Zeit genug um sich ein wenig im magischen Prag umzusehen, Gringotts, und danach auch ein paar Läden, aufzusuchen.  
Harry wurde fast schon magnetisch von allem angezogen was irgendwie lecker war, sie hatten auch gut gegessen, nun aber ging es um die Sachen, die sie mit in die USA nehmen wollten.  
Und bei dem jungen Helden waren es eindeutig Süßigkeiten.  
„Ich habe nur gekauft was es in Amerika nicht gibt“ kaute Harry auf der Zuckerstange herum und verstaute nebenbei die süßen Schätze sorgfältig.  
„Ja, ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es in New York nicht einen einzigen Schokofrosch zu kaufen gibt“ nickte Lucius leicht ironisch.  
„Doch sicher, aber bestimmt nicht mit der tschechischen Kartenedition. Ich hoffe nur, ich habe keine doppelt bekommen, und auch mindestens eine von Ondrej Novak, der war nicht nur ein großartiger Zauberer, sondern auch ein noch besserer Quidditschspieler. Und die Karte ist sehr selten.“  
Lucius wollte etwas dazu sagen, zum Beispiel das Draco gleich drei dieser Karten besessen hatte, aber er verkniff es sich und kaufte stattdessen einfach einen weiteren Karton voller Schokofrösche, zauberte diesen klein und steckte ihn ein.  
„Wenn da keiner drin ist, dann gibt es sie nicht mehr“ bestimmte er und verließ mit dem erstaunten Helden den Laden. Der Karton war nicht gerade günstig gewesen, immerhin befanden sich hundertzwanzig Schokofrösche darin und normalerweise kamen sie so nicht in den Verkauf.  
Aber bei gut betuchten Touristen machten die Läden auch mal eine Ausnahme.  
Hätte Lucius andere Möglichkeiten gehabt, wäre er zum Malfoy Manor appariert und hätte einfach eine der Karten aus Dracos Zimmer geholt. Aber er war sich fast schon sicher, dass mittlerweile etliche Auroren auf dem Anwesen seiner Familie zu finden waren, und die alles auseinander nahmen was nicht niet- und nagelfest war.  
Auch in ihren privaten Zimmern, Dracos Besensammlung, Narcissas Kleidung, sein Arbeitszimmer... alles... Malfoy Manor war immer sicher gewesen, aber ein gut ausgebildeter Fluchbrecher, mit etwas Zeit, kam auch da irgendwann hinein.  
Lucius blieb stehen und rieb sich die Stirn, wurde von Harry neugierig angesehen.  
„Es ist nichts“ wehrte er ab. Hätte er sich in einer anderen Situation befunden, wäre er sicher nicht dagegen gewesen, dass sich die Auroren alles schwarzmagische holten... solange sie nur die privaten Dinge in Ruhe ließen, aber sobald er dort auch nur seine Nase zeigte, würde er schon in Askaban sitzen.  
Es gab niemanden mehr, der ihn entlasten könnte, Harry vielleicht würde sicher für ihn sprechen, aber das reichte einfach nicht.  
„Bist du sicher“ Harry atmete tief durch und nahm die Hand von Lucius fest, zog sie von der Stirn runter:  
„Woran denkst du?“  
„An Malfoy Manor, mit einem Fluchbrecher kommt man schon hinein und da sind noch all die persönlichen Sachen drin... auch von Draco und Narcissa. Alles ging so schnell, wir konnten nichts vernichten, oder in Sicherheit bringen. Und eigentlich habe ich auch nicht damit gerechnet die Schlacht, oder die Wut von Voldemort, über meinen Verrat, zu überleben.“  
Stille trat ein, sie standen noch vor dem Süßigkeitenladen und Harry hielt sanft die Hand von Lucius, dann ließ er sie los und ging in das Geschäft daneben, eines für Souvenirs aus Holz.  
Als er wieder heraus kam hatte er einen kleinen Waschbären aus Holz dabei und hielt ihn Lucius hin. Es war eine wirklich kleine Figur, nicht größer als ein Daumen, aber dafür sehr schön detailliert geschnitzt. Und der Waschbär war das Symbol der magischen Gemeinschaft von Prag, welche schon seit Jahrhunderten in dieser Stadt lebte.  
„Für dich“ nickte der junge Mann und Lucius nahm den Waschbären verwirrt:  
„Das erste Teil für deine neuen persönlichen Sachen und bald musst du wahrscheinlich auch meine ertragen. Du solltest dir jetzt schon mal zwei Zimmer nur für dich sichern, denn ich neige dazu meine Sachen überall im Haus zu verteilen.“  
Sie hatten schon ausgemacht mindestens in der ersten Zeit zusammen zu wohnen und für zwei Menschen die sich gerne ausbreiteten, reichte eine einfache Wohnung nicht wirklich. Wer dann am Ende ausziehen musste, wurde dann erst wohl geklärt und ob es überhaupt geschah. Vielleicht wohnten sie auch für immer zusammen, für den Malfoy war das, besonders in diesem Moment, gar keine so schlechte Aussicht.  
Lucius schwieg, betrachtete den Waschbären fast schon gerührt und holte sich dann Harry für einige Momente in die Arme.  
„Jetzt sollten wir zum Transport gehen“ bestimmte er und schob den Jungen sanft in die entsprechende Richtung:  
„Sonst kommen wir heute nicht mehr in New York an.“  
„Es wird sicher Nacht sein, wenn wir die Stadt erreichen. Am Besten nehmen wir dann gleich Zimmer in einem Gasthaus und schlafen bis zum Morgen. Egal ob wir müde sind, oder nicht. Damit wir uns gleich an die Zeitumstellung gewöhnen können.“  
„Das wäre klug, und wir sollten wirklich nur nachts schlafen, auch wenn wir jetzt doch am Tag ankommen und müde sein sollten. So ein Transport ist wesentlich anstrengender als apparieren. Und es sind auch schon des öfteren Unfälle dabei passiert, zum Beispiel das die Leute am falschen Ziel angekommen sind. Aber sollte uns das passieren, dann werden wir einfach zurück apparieren und uns ordentlich beschweren.“  
„Hoffentlich landen wir nicht mitten im Meer, oder so. Ich bin zwar ein ganz guter Schwimmer, aber sicher nicht wenn Haie um mich herum kreisen“ sorgte Harry sich.  
„Das ist das Gute an Transporten, sie sind mindesten so sicher, dass man nur auf festem Boden landet“ beruhigte Lucius ihn und sie erreichten das langsam, aber sicher, die Transportstelle:  
„Das sind unsere letzten Momente hier in Europa.“  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht“ schmunzelte Harry und klang dabei recht hoffnungsvoll:  
„Ich rechne schon damit, dass man in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren einmal zu Besuch hierher kommen kann. Und vielleicht auch nach England, für einen Urlaub eventuell, dann könntest du auch nachschauen wie es deinem Anwesen geht.“  
„Die Auroren werden es bis dahin schon in den Boden eingestampft haben“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft, er würde wahrscheinlich genauso handeln, wäre er an der Stelle des britischen Ministeriums:  
„Machen wir uns auf die Reise in die USA und halten uns nicht an alten Gemäuern fest.“  
„Das ist auch besser so... wie funktioniert so ein Transport, ich habe das noch nie miterlebt.“  
„Im Grunde wie apparieren, nur das man nicht selbst zaubert, und ein wenig ruckeliger als ein Portschlüssel. Deswegen auch die Unfälle.“  
„Hier gab es seit zwanzig Jahren keinen Unfall mehr“ polterte der Angestellte des Transports, in einem schlechten Englisch. Harry war er schon zwei Stunden zuvor aufgefallen, ein großer, haariger Kerl mit etlichen Muskeln und einem sehr dreckigen Hemd.  
Und der junge Mann glaubte auch immer noch, dass sich etwas in dem wilden Bart bewegte, er wollte gar nicht wissen was das sein könnte.  
Vertrauenswürdig sah der Angestellte aber nicht aus.  
„Aber es könnte passieren, das wir am falschen Ort landen“ warf Lucius ein.  
„Das ist mir noch nie passiert und ich arbeite seit zwanzig Jahren hier“ schimpfte der Mann und zeigte auf den kleinen, engen Raum, in den sie sich stellen mussten:  
„Rein da.“  
Er glich einem Aufzug bei den Muggeln, nur wesentlich enger und statt einem Spiegel, gab es nur graue Steinwände.  
„New York, oder“ schnaubte der Mann und bekam die Tickets gezeigt:  
„Das mache ich mit links und dann werdet ihr es nie wieder wagen meine Kompetenz anzuzweifeln.“  
Er drückte schnaufend einen Knopf, zauberte etwas ruppig auf einen Hebel, es zischte und blitzte und dann... sahen sie nur noch, für einen winzigen Moment, das erschrockene Gesicht des Angestellten.


	6. Chapter 6

„Au, verdammt“ Harry knallte unsanft auf einem Boden auf und seine Brille landete im Dreck, dann schob sich Erde in seine Nase und seinen Mund, er rutschte noch einige Millimeter bis er erneut aufstöhnte. Irgendetwas schweres war auf ihm gelandet, etwas großes, schweres, wahrscheinlich Lucius. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich auch so an, als wäre eine Nase in seinem Nacken gelandet und ein anderer konnte es gerade nicht sein.  
„Tut mir leid“ brachte Lucius dann tatsächlich hervor und rollte sich von Harry runter:  
„So einen unsanften Transport habe ich noch nie erlebt.“  
Harry antwortete nicht, er spuckte die Erde aus und setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase. Das war eindeutig ein Waldboden, Ameisen wanderten an ihm vorbei und er konnte ein paar kleine Zweige erkennen.  
Ein magischer Waldboden, denn eine Ameise schien mit ihm zu schimpfen... oder Harry hatte was auf den Kopf bekommen und sah schon Halluzinationen.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte er Kopfschmerzen.  
„Wo sind wir“ hustete der junge Mann und richtete sich langsam auf, woraufhin er erschrocken aufkreischte, das war eindeutig nicht New York.  
Sie befanden sich in einem riesigen... Saal, ja so konnte man es tatsächlich beschreiben, wobei die Wände aus gigantischen Bäumen bestanden und in jedem Baum befand sich etwas was nach einem Haus aussah. Alles bestand aus Holz, und Wald, Harry konnte ein paar Flaschenzüge erkennen, Brücken zwischen den Häusern und immer wieder Gesichter in den Fenstern.  
„Das ist nicht New York“ staunte Lucius, dieser Saal war vielleicht fünfzig Meter hoch, wenn nicht sogar hundert, und unterhalb der Bäume befanden sich kleine Gärten, Ställe mit Schweinen und Hühnern... es war gigantisch und jeder kleinste Millimeter schien entweder bewohnt, oder bewachsen, zu sein.  
Nur der Platz auf dem sie gelandet waren, etwa von der Fläche her wie die große Halle von Hogwarts, zeigte sich unbenutzt.  
„Ich habe mir New York auch anders vorgestellt“ bestimmte Harry und rappelte sich mühsam auf:  
„Bist du verletzt?“  
„Das Gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen“ nickte Lucius und ließ sich aufhelfen:  
„Aber mir geht es gut.“  
„Ich bin auch okay, höchstens ein paar Kratzer.“  
„MENSCHEN, da sind MENSCHEN“ brüllte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme, Kreischen ertönte von irgendwoher und im nächsten Moment waren die Beiden von mehreren Männern umkreist.  
Sie waren alle groß, schlank und hatten schwarzes Haar, spitze Ohren und entweder rote oder schwarze Augen, auf ihrem Rücken trugen sie große Flügel, wie die einer Fledermaus. Die Haut war ein wenig olivfarben, aber eher blass...  
Ihre Kleidung bestand aus Leder und Fellen, in ihren Händen hielten sie scharfe Äxte, oder wuchtige Kampfstäbe.  
„Menschen“ schimpfte einer:  
„Was wollt ihr hier?“  
„Wir wurden per Transport nach New York geschickt...“ wollte Lucius die Situation erklären, aber da wurden sie schon gepackt und ihre Arme auf den Rücken gefesselt:  
„Was soll das...?“  
„Ihr seid unerlaubt in unseren Wald eingedrungen“ schimpfte einer der Männer:  
„Wir nehmen euch fest und unser Anführer wird entscheiden was mit euch passiert. Stellt euch schon mal auf euren Tod ein, dreckige Menschen.“  
„Es war ein Versehen“ fauchte Harry:  
„Wir wollten nach New York.“  
„Ihr lügt“ donnerte der Mann und der Held bekam einen mehr oder weniger heftigen Schlag auf den Rücken, dann wurden die beiden Menschen in einen Verschlag für Schweine geschleift und dort eingesperrt.  
„Wir sollten nachsehen ob sie Zauberer sind“ schlug einer der anderen Männer vor:  
„Am Ende ziehen sie ihre Stäbe und machen uns zu ihren Sklaven.“  
„Auch wenn die meisten Zauber auf uns nicht wirken, wir nehmen ihnen besser die Stäbe ab.“  
Und schon kamen zwei der Männer zu Harry und Lucius in den Verschlag, schubsten sie auf den Boden und suchten sie dann ab, den Zauberstab von Harry fanden sie schnell, Lucius hatte seinen anders versteckt und war nicht auszumachen.  
„Lasst sie nicht aus den Augen“ forderte der größte, der geflügelten Männer, zwei seiner Leute auf:  
„Und wenn sie sich nur einen Millimeter falsch bewegen, tötet sie einfach. Ich gehe Cepheron holen.“  
„Müssen wir ihn unbedingt bemühen? Er weiß doch sicher noch nichts von den Eindringlingen, töten wir sie einfach und vergessen die Sache“ fragte ein kleinerer, jüngerer Mann vorsichtig.  
„Wir sind keine Mörder“ kam ihm da sofort ein ganz anderer Wind entgegen und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen:  
„Wenn sie uns einen Grund geben, töten wir sie, und wenn Cepheron uns einen Grund sagt. Aber bis jetzt sind sie hier nur eingedrungen und da bedarf es seinem Urteil. Bewachen und wenn sie etwas falsches machen, dann tötet sie, denn dann haben wir einen Grund.“ Er ging zwei Meter weg, dann breitete er die Flügel aus, sprang hoch und segelte davon.  
„Was, bei Merlin“ flüsterte Harry:  
„Wo sind wir hier?“  
„Ich glaube das sind Dunkelelfen“ flüsterte Lucius zurück und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Sie leben sehr versteckt und haben nur Kontakt zu Menschen, wenn sie es wollen, zum Beispiel für den Handel. Wie alle Elfen lieben sie Süßigkeiten, aber das ist auch alles was sie mit den anderen gemein haben, ansonsten essen sie rohes Fleisch und trinken oft frisches Blut. Sie pflegen angeblich Rituale die den Mond anbeten und auch von Menschenopfern habe ich schon gehört.“  
„Ich will nicht sterben“ jaulte Harry leise:  
„Und erst recht nicht geopfert werden, ich habe doch gerade erst die Schlacht einigermaßen heil überstanden. Was ist mit deinem Zauberstab?“  
„Ich kann ihn nicht rufen, solange meine Hände gefesselt sind. Aber vielleicht haben wir auch Glück und dieser Cepheron will uns nicht tot sehen. Warten wir erstmal ab.“  
Sie schwiegen, Harry beobachtete die beiden Schweine in ihrem Verschlag, welche näher kamen und sie grunzend beschnupperten.  
„Wenn wir hier heil rauskommen apparieren wir sofort nach Prag zurück und beschweren uns bei dem Kerl“ maulte er dann:  
„Wenn die Wachen nicht wären, könnte ich versuchen deine Hände zu befreien.“  
„Warten wir erstmal ab, vielleicht ist dieser Cepheron etwas intelligenter als seine Kumpanen, dann kann man mit ihm reden.“ Sie durften nichts überstürzen, auch wenn Harry es gerne anders gehabt hätte. Immerhin befanden sie sich auf dem Gebiet der Dunkelelfen und wie es aussah lebten einige hundert von ihnen in diesem Wald, deren Zorn sollten sie sich nicht aufhalsen.  
Besonders weil sie auch nicht genau wussten welche Magie die Dunkelelfen beherrschten, diese Art lebte sehr versteckt und behielt ihre Geheimnisse streng für sich.  
„Menschen, hier“ fragte eine männliche Stimme laut und dann landete der eine Dunkelelf von zuvor, mit einem anderen, größeren und muskulöseren, vor dem Schweinestall:  
„Das ist ja Jahrhunderte schon nicht mehr passiert. Und es sind nur zwei, ich glaube fast, sie wären mit mehreren gekommen, wenn sie uns hätten überfallen wollen.“  
Er sah in den Verschlag, sein schwarzes Haar war so lang, dass es ihm bis zu den Hüften ging und er hatte es zu einem festen Zopf geflochten. In diesem steckten Falkenfedern und Lederbänder, seine Augen waren weinrot und seine Züge markant, trotzdem schien er nicht älter als dreißig zu sein.  
Er trug neben der einfachen Lederkleidung eine weinrote Weste aus Brokat, welche ebenfalls mit Federn, und auch Zähnen, versehen war.  
Eindeutig betrieben sie Handel mit den Menschen, Brokat konnte man nicht in einem Wald herstellen.  
„Sie sind Zauberer, den Stab des Jungen haben wir gefunden, den des Alten nicht.“  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn irgendwo bei sich verzaubert, sie tragen ihn oft versteckt und unsichtbar. Aber wie es aussieht kann er ihn nicht holen, solange er gefesselt ist, sonst hätten sie schon längst gezaubert“ nickte Cepheron, er war es wohl und auch eine Art Anführer.  
„Sollen wir sie töten“ fragte einer der Wächter:  
„Sie sind Menschen, sicher wollen sie uns nichts Gutes.“  
„Sagt“ wandte sich Cepheron an die Beiden:  
„Wie seid ihr hierher gekommen?“  
„Wir waren in Prag und wollten mit dem Transport nach New York“ erzählte Lucius wahrheitsgemäß:  
„Aber es muss einen Unfall gegeben haben und deswegen sind wir hier gelandet. Die Transporte waren noch nie sehr sicher... gebt dem Jungen einfach seinen Zauberstab wieder und wir apparieren hier weg.“  
„Das geht nicht so einfach“ Cepheron musterte Harry neugierig und kam dann in den Stall, betrachtete nachdenklich das Gesicht des Helden und lächelte dann:  
„Auf unserem Wald liegt eine Appariersperre. Ich habe eine Zeitlang unter Menschen gelebt, in der magischen Welt, da ich einer der Wenigen bin, die ihre Flügel unsichtbar machen können. Ich kenne eure Lebensart und weiß wie ihr denkt.“  
Er fing an auch Lucius genauer zu betrachten und fand dann das Mal auf dessen Arm. Sofort stöhnte der Malfoy leise auf, der Gesichtsausdruck von Cepheron verhieß sofort nichts Gutes mehr.  
Der große Dunkelelf wandte sich schweigend seinen Leuten zu und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Ich muss überlegen was wir mit ihnen machen“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Lasst sie da drin, Alaina soll ihnen was zu essen bringen und sie auch füttern. Sie soll das Fleisch vorher ins Feuer legen, sonst werden die Beiden noch krank.“  
„Wir töten sie nicht“ fragten die Wächter erstaunt.  
„Nein, wir töten sie nicht. Ich weiß das sie nicht lügen, sie sind versehentlich hierher gekommen, aber ich weiß auch noch nicht was wir jetzt mit ihnen machen. Und bis ich mir das überlegt habe, bleiben sie gefesselt da drin.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Da sind ja wirklich Menschen drin, gut das ich auch wirklich gekocht habe“ eine junge Frau mit ebenso schwarzen Haaren wie es bei den Dunkelelfen eben typisch war, aber ohne Flügel, kam in den Schweinestall und hatte einen großen Lederbeutel dabei:  
„Ich dachte erst da möchte mich jemand ärgern und erzählt mir Märchen, aber ich habe euch trotzdem etwas ordentliches zu essen mitgebracht.“  
„Den Schweinen hoffentlich auch, ich glaube die knabbern uns gleich an“ klagte Harry und erhielt ein glockenhelles Lachen dafür.  
Alaina war etwas üppiger gebaut, als man es von Elfen eigentlich dachte, trotzdem aber wirkte sie wohl besonders auf Lucius sehr attraktiv.  
Denn der konnte, trotz seiner misslichen Lage, den Blick nicht von ihren weiblichen Rundungen nehmen. Besonders in ihren Ausschnitt wanderten seine Augen immer wieder, Harry konnte es ihm aber auch nicht verdenken, dieser Ausschnitt war wirklich sehr präsent.  
„Die Schweine kriegen von Anfang an nur Kräuter, Pilze und Heu, so schmecken sie am Besten, wenn sie dann geschlachtet werden. Sie kennen also kein Fleisch und werden euch deswegen nicht anknabbern. Aber ihr seid schon in einer sehr schlechten Lage, normalerweise sperren wir Gefangene in eine entsprechende Hütte und verschließen sie mit einem Zauber.“  
„Das gilt aber nur für verbrecherische Dunkelelfen“ brummte die Wache:  
„Keiner von uns hatte Lust die Beiden nach Oben zu bringen und Cepheron hat bestimmt, dass sie nun da drin bleiben, bis er überlegt hat, was wir mit ihnen machen.“  
„Und wieso sind sie gefesselt, wenn ihr vor der Tür steht. Ich habe keine Lust sie zu füttern“ fragte Alaina neugierig.  
„Sie sind Zauberer und von dem Alten haben wir den Stab noch nicht gefunden, er muss ihn mit Magie versteckt haben.“  
„Hier ist er“ Alaina bewegte nur kurz ihre Hand über Lucius und hatte dann dessen Stab in der Hand, gab diesen einer der Wache:  
„Und jetzt mache ich sie los, damit sie selbst essen können. Oder ist das ihre Henkersmahlzeit? Dann hätte ich vielleicht lieber ein paar Hühner geschlachtet und sie besser zubereitet.“  
„Nein, Cepheron will sie am Leben lassen, das hat er schon gesagt“ der Wächter steckte den Stab sorgfältig ein und Lucius seufzte leise auf. Aber selbst wenn er den Zauberstab zu sich rief, die Dunkelelfen waren einfach in der Überzahl und wie man es an Alaina sah, auch magisch begabter als so mancher Zauberer.  
Selbst Voldemort hätte ihm den Zauberstab nicht abnehmen können.  
Sie löste nun ihre Fesseln und packte gebratenes Fleisch aus, eine Suppe in einem ausgehöhlten Kürbis und etwas grob gebackenes Brot.  
„Versucht nicht mich anzugreifen“ warnte sie die Beiden lächelnd:  
„Weibliche Dunkelelfen sind wesentlich magisch begabter als die Männer, haben aber dafür keine Flügel. Ich kann euch mit einer Handbewegung töten, oder schlimmer, in eines der Schweine verwandeln. Genießt lieber das Essen, ich habe das Fleisch auch mit einigen Kräutern eingerieben, bevor ich es ins Feuer legte. Ich hoffe das war richtig so.“  
„Ihr esst also wirklich rohes Fleisch“ stellte Harry fest und riss sich etwas von dem ehemaligen Schwein ab, probierte, eindeutig waren die Kräuter verbrannt, aber im Moment hatte er nur Hunger.  
„Größtenteils, ja. Wir sind nicht so entstanden wie die anderen Elfenrassen, wir wurden geschaffen und das lässt uns im Grunde auch gar keine Elfen sein. Wir brauchen Fleisch und Blut um gesund zu sein. Aber da wir so aussehen, bezeichnen wir uns selbst seit Jahrhunderten auch als Elfen... und werden von den anderen immer noch gemieden. Schmeckt das Fleisch? Seid ehrlich.“  
„Die Kräuter sind verbrannt“ kaute Harry:  
„Es wäre besser wenn du sie mit einem Mörser zerkleinerst... habt ihr Öl?“  
„Wir haben etwas ähnliches, ja. Wir pressen es aus Blättern einer bestimmten Pflanze.“  
„Gib etwas zu den Kräutern und vermische es, dann lege das Fleisch eine Stunde darin ein und dann kannst du es ins Feuer legen. So verbrennen die Kräuter nicht. Aber ich schmecke, dass dieses Schwein sehr gut gegessen hat.“  
„Natürlich muss man es im Fleisch schmecken“ lachte Alaina und hockte sich vor die Beiden, wurde sehr ernst:  
„Ich bin eine ältere Schwester von Cepheron und ich kann mir schon denken was jetzt in ihm vorgeht.“ Die Beiden wirkten erstaunt, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet, dabei sah Alaina doch gerade mal wie Anfang zwanzig aus.  
„Ihr staunt sicher wegen meinem jüngeren Aussehen“ schmunzelte sie:  
„Ich bin schon fast dreihundert Jahre alt und die Frauen bleiben wesentlich länger... hübsch. Sie müssen ja den Männern gefallen und Dunkelelfen sind absolut treu, ich muss meinem Mann von Anfang an und dann auch noch in sechshundert Jahren gefallen. Cepheron ist hundertfünfzig, er ist das vorletzte Kind unserer Eltern, die im letzten Jahr gemeinsam von uns gingen. Unser Vater starb, Mutter konnte dies nicht ertragen und folgte ihm. Das ist oft der Fall, besonders wenn man schon über sechshundert Jahre zusammen war.  
Was ich aber sagen wollte, ihr habt im Grunde keine andere Wahl, ihr müsst hier bleiben. Ihr habt unseren Wald gesehen und könntet herausfinden wo er genau liegt, und wie man hinein gelangt. Zwar haben wir eine Appariersperre, aber ihr seid ja auch her gekommen und damit können das auch andere Menschen.  
Es gab vor langer Zeit Kriege zwischen Menschen und Elfen, Dunkelelfen sind die besten Krieger, da sie das Blut lieben, damals waren wir noch gut für die anderen Arten... die Kriege sind Vergangenheit, aber unser Misstrauen und unsere Angst sind geblieben. Wir gehen gerne raus und handeln mit euch, aber wenn ihr uns findet... nein, ihr müsst wahrscheinlich bleiben, oder doch sterben.“  
„Wir sind Menschen, wir können nicht...“ Lucius wollte sich dagegen wehren, aber Harry legte die Hand auf seinen Arm und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.  
„Wie würde das denn aussehen, also das Leben für uns hier?“  
„Nun ihr bekämt wahrscheinlich ein Haus oben in den Bäumen und dann würde man sehen wie man euch in die Gemeinschaft integriert. Eine Hochzeit wäre nicht schlecht, aber auch bei den Dunkelelfen geht nichts ohne Liebe.“  
„Was ist mit Homosexualität“ hakte Harry nach, wenn er bleiben musste, dann wollte er natürlich auch nicht alleine bleiben. Und attraktiv waren die Jungs alle schon... und es war in diesem Moment das erste mal, dass er überhaupt daran dachte seine wirkliche sexuelle Neigung offen auszuleben.  
„Seid ihr schwul, wobei, nein, der ältere Herr hier wohl nicht, so wie er auf meine Brüste starrt“ schmunzelte Alaina sofort, Lucius wurde rot und entschuldigte sich, dann stellten die Beiden sich schnell vor:  
„Lucius ist ein Name den wir auch nutzen, Harry klingt niedlich und was die Homosexualität angeht, da müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Cepheron ist zum Beispiel schwul. Wir machen uns höchstens Sorgen, dass er keine Nachkommen hat, die seinen Platz einnehmen könnten. Aber auch bei uns gibt es derweil einen Waisen, den man adoptieren kann, und er hat ja noch sehr viel Zeit. Seid ihr interessiert an einem Leben hier?“  
„Zuletzt war eine Schlacht bei den Menschen“ erzählte Harry:  
„Gut gegen Böse. Lucius verlor seine ganze Familie und seinen besten Freund, ich bin ein Held und mich erwarten nur Statuen und langweilige Partys. Deswegen wollten wir auch in die USA, um weit weg von all dem ein neues Leben anzufangen. Das hier ist zwar nicht das was wir uns vorgestellt haben, aber wenigstens würde uns hier niemand finden.“  
„Es ist wirklich nicht das was ich mir vorgestellt habe“ warf Lucius sofort ein:  
„Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich mich in einem Baumhaus wohl fühlen würde.“  
„Ihr habt sie doch noch gar nicht gesehen. Kommt mit“ Alaina stand auf und winkte ihnen auffordernd zu, sofort wurde sie von den Wachen angeknurrt:  
„Wollt ihr meine Entscheidung etwa in Frage stellen? Sie haben ihre Zauberstäbe nicht mehr, wie sollen sie fliehen oder uns angreifen? Ihr macht euch lächerlich, ich übernehme die Verantwortung und jetzt lasst uns raus, sonst beschwere ich mich bei Cepheron.“  
„Drohe uns nicht mit ihm“ schnaubte die Wache und ließ die drei dann aber doch raus.  
„Ich spreche nur von Tatsachen. Ich muss ihm nur sagen, dass ihr gemein zu mir wart und dann ist er gleich hier um seine Lieblingsschwester zu rächen“ sie spitzte die rot-geschminkten Lippen amüsiert und wurde dafür nur angebrummt:  
„Kommt jetzt, ihr Beiden. Ich zeige euch ein paar Häuser und Einrichtungen. Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja, dann kann ich Cepheron sagen, er soll sich nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen und das Problem ist gelöst.“  
Sie führte die beiden Menschen über den Platz, zu einem Flaschenzug und pfiff dreimal laut, daraufhin wurde ein Aufzug hinunter gelassen, in dem drei Leute Platz hatten.  
„So oft wie ihr pfeift, so viele Passagiere wollt ihr nach Oben bringen. Aber es geht nicht mehr als drei“ erklärte sie:  
„Einige von uns können nicht so laut Pfeifen, da rufen sie hoch was sie haben möchten. Es kann auch sein, dass ihr ein paar Minuten auf den Korb warten müsst, das ist aber meistens nur nachts so. Kommt steigt ein.“  
Sie betrat den korbartigen Aufzug und Harry folgte ihr sofort mutig, Lucius zögerte erst noch, stieg aber dann doch ein.  
Im Grunde hatte der Junge recht, sie ließen nichts in der Welt der Menschen zurück und wurden bei den Dunkelelfen nicht gefunden.  
Aber konnten sie wirklich in einem Wald, in Baumhäusern, leben?  
Harry war noch jung, er würde sich anpassen, aber Lucius war über fünfzig und das war selbst für einen reinblütigen Zauberer schon recht alt.  
Sie fuhren langsam nach oben und auf einer Plattform angekommen sahen sie mehrere Männer, welche die Kurbel für den Aufzug betätigten.  
„Das machen sie nur nebenbei“ erzählte Alaina:  
„Meistens sind es Jungs die für die Sicherheit sorgen und sich damit ein paar Münzen hinzu verdienen. Denn normalerweise haben sie nicht viel zu tun und einen Zauber für die Aufzüge haben wir noch nicht gefunden. Jedenfalls keinen der so reagiert wie wir es uns wünschen.“  
„Ich kenne einen“ murmelte Lucius und ging zu einem Geländer, sah ernst in die Tiefe hinunter:  
„Hier fallen Leute runter, oder?“  
„Manchmal schon“ kicherte Alaina:  
„Aber zumindest bei uns Dunkelelfen hat das höchstens ein paar gebrochene Knochen zur Folge, ihr solltet hingegen aufpassen. Kommt mit, ich zeige euch als erstes die Geschäfte, eines davon hat menschliche Sachen und der Händler geht regelmäßig in die menschliche Welt um neues zu holen. Man kann auch bei ihm bestellen und er bringt einem das Gewünschte schnell.“  
„Nimmt er auch Galleonen“ fragte Lucius sofort, eventuell tat sich da eine gute Möglichkeit auf, wenn er einen Weg fand an sein Geld zu kommen.  
„Natürlich, er muss ja in der Menschenwelt einkaufen und dafür braucht er deren Geld.“  
Sie gingen über mehrere Brücken und zwei Plattformen, erreichten sicher den Laden und betraten ihn auch sofort. Dort saß ein Dunkelelf mittleren Alters und um ihn herum alles was man als Mensch so brauchte, oder auch nicht, und Harry fand auch den Brokat von Cepherons Weste sofort.  
„Menschen“ freute sich der Händler sofort:  
„Mein Name ist Proventus, ich betreibe Handel in der Menschenwelt und bin gerade sehr erstaunt, und erfreut, zwei von euch hier zu haben. Seid ihr gekommen um zu handeln, normalerweise ist es nicht erlaubt...“  
„Sie sind versehentlich hier gelandet“ erzählte Alaina:  
„Und da ich denke, dass sie hier bleiben müssen, zeige ich ihnen schon mal alles.“  
„So ist das also, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu traurig. Ich kann euch jedenfalls alles aus der Menschenwelt besorgen, wenn ihr dafür zahlt, und euch so den Aufenthalt wenigstens etwas angenehmer machen.“  
„Gäbe es eine Möglichkeit wie ich an mein Verlies käme“ fragte Lucius nach:  
„Ich bin eigentlich sehr reich, aber wenn wir hier bleiben müssen, dürfen wir eventuell auch nicht raus um unser Geld zu holen.“  
„Da gibt es sicher eine Möglichkeit, zur Not schickt ihr Cepheron mit euren Schlüsseln“ nickte Alaina lächelnd:  
„Er hat bei den Menschen schon gelebt und betreibt auch ein eigenes Verlies. Ganz im Vertrauen, er liebt die Menschen und alles was sie haben, sein Haus ist voll mit menschlichen Sachen und er geht so oft wie möglich rüber, um selbst dort einzukaufen.  
Aber er ist der Anführer, so etwas wie unser König, deswegen hat er selten Zeit. Doch sicher kann er einmal im Monat für euch Geld holen, dann könnt ihr hier einkaufen. Schaut, es gibt wieder Schokofrösche.“  
„Schokofrösche“ quietschte Harry plötzlich auf:  
„Wir haben noch die ganzen Süßigkeiten aus Prag in den Hosentaschen.“  
Er holte die verkleinerten Taschen hervor und auch Lucius zeigte den Karton, und alles andere.  
„Ihr habt es mit Magie verkleinert, oder“ staunte Alaina:  
„Wir gehen später zu Cepheron und wenn er entschieden hat, was mit euch passiert, bekommt ihr sicher eure Zauberstäbe wieder. Natürlich so, dass ihr den Wald nicht verlassen könnt, aber die Süßigkeiten werdet ihr wieder groß machen dürfen... und dann werde ich euch gerne besuchen.“  
Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, lachte dann fröhlich auf und verließ den Laden.  
„Jetzt zeige ich euch erst die Kräuterfrau und dann mein Haus, die meisten sind genau so gebaut und dadurch könnt ihr sehen was wir euch anzubieten hätten. Folgt mir, und passt mir schön hier auf der Brücke auf, die ist etwas wackelig.“


	8. Chapter 8

„So und hier ist nun eines der Häuser, ich bewohne es jetzt seit ungefähr zweihundert Jahren“ Alaina öffnete eine Tür mit einem kurzen Zauber und führte die beiden Menschen hinein:  
„Natürlich wäre eures anders eingerichtet, aber das dürft ihr dann machen wie ihr wollt.“  
Es war wirklich größer als sie es dachten, jedenfalls geräumiger als die Läden, welche sie noch zuvor besuchten. Es gab auch eine Art Bäcker, aber die Dunkelelfen bauten eher weniger Getreide an und so war die Auswahl sehr gering. Und bei diesem Geschäft konnten sie dann auch nicht mit Galleonen bezahlen, doch Alaina versicherte ihnen, dass man leicht umtauschen konnte.  
Mindestens bei dem Händler für menschliche Sachen, Proventus, der konnte Galleonen immer gut gebrauchen.  
Und zur Not ließ sich jeder Händler auch mit Naturalien bezahlen, egal ob Fleisch, Kräuter oder etwas selbst hergestelltes.  
Alaina's Baumhaus besaß zwei Zimmer, eine kleine Küche und ein Bad, eines der Zimmer diente wohl als Schlafraum, ein anderes als Wohnzimmer.  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du deinem Mann noch lange gefallen musst“ fragte Lucius vorsichtig, eindeutig wohnte die Dunkelelfe allein in diesem Haus.  
„Meinem zukünftigen Mann“ nickte sie lächelnd:  
„Wir sind nicht ausgeglichen, was unsere Bevölkerung angeht, auf einen Mann kommen zwei bis drei Frauen. Deswegen ist es schwerer jemanden zu finden und sich dann auch noch zu verlieben. Aber noch ist es nicht so problematisch wie vor tausend Jahren, da mussten wir bei Menschen fragen ob sie sich für einige unserer Damen erwärmen können. Da wir eigentlich keine Elfen sind, können wir bei den anderen Arten nicht anfragen, wir sind nicht kompatibel, mit Menschen aber schon.“  
„Also könnte ich mich rein theoretisch noch einmal...“ murmelte Lucius leise, runzelte kurze die Stirn, und sah sich dann nachdenklich in dem Baumhaus um:  
„Wie viele Zimmer sind möglich?“  
Zum ersten mal, nach der Schlacht, kam ihm der Gedanke an eine „neue“ kleine Familie, etwas was er eigentlich schon längst ausgeschlossen hatte.  
„Bis zu vier, zusätzlich zu Bad und Küche. Es können auch noch Häuser gebaut werden, wenn ihr es selber macht, oder die Arbeiter euer Geld akzeptieren.“  
„Wenn ich alleine wäre, würden mir zwei Zimmer reichen“ stellte Harry ernst fest:  
„Aber ich möchte mit Lucius zusammen wohnen und wir brauchen jeweils zwei Zimmer, denke ich.“  
„Du hast dich schon entschieden, oder“ wollte der Malfoy von dem jungen Helden wissen.  
„Ich finde es eigentlich sehr schön hier und...“  
„ALAINA“ donnerte die Stimme von Cepheron durch den Wald und dann kam er auch schon angeflogen, landete mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck vor seiner älteren Schwester:  
„Du solltest sie im Stall füttern, mehr nicht!“  
„Sie sind harmlos, und sie wollen vielleicht hier leben.“  
„Verdammt Alaina“ jaulte der Anführer der Dunkelelfen und sah dann zu den beiden Menschen:  
„Ich hatte über eure Situation nachgedacht und wollte euch nun mein Angebot unterbreiten...“  
„Und wie würde das aussehen“ fragte Lucius vorsichtig.  
„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, die eine kennt ihr schon, Alaina hat sie euch erzählt. Ihr bleibt hier und werdet in die Gesellschaft integriert. Die andere wäre das ich eure Erinnerungen lösche, aber ich kann entweder nur alle oder keine löschen. Ihr wüsstet dann also nicht mehr wer ihr seid und was bisher alles geschehen ist.“  
„Ich bleibe“ bestimmte Harry sofort, Lucius schwieg und schien noch die Möglichkeiten abwägen zu wollen.  
„Und es geht wirklich nicht anders“ wollte er dann wissen.  
„Ich kann dich noch töten, wenn dir das lieber ist, aber hier bekommt ihr ein neues Heim und werdet ein Teil der Gemeinschaft. Sogar Frauen würdet ihr finden können, und Kinder bekommen, wir sind mit Menschen kompatibel.“  
„Der Junge ist schwul“ schmunzelte Alaina:  
„Sei nicht wütend, Cephi, sie sind wirklich sehr nett und vollkommen harmlos.“  
„Er hat ein Todessermal auf seinem Arm“ Cepheron zeigte auf Lucius.  
„Er war Spion für das Gute, bei Voldemort“ verteidigte Harry ihn sofort:  
„Ich muss es ja wissen, ich bin Harry Potter.“  
„Das habe ich schon gesehen“ nickte der Dunkelelf ernst:  
„Und deswegen glaubte ich eigentlich nicht, dass du freiwillig hier bleiben willst.“  
„Bei den Menschen erwarten mich nur Statuen und langweilige Partys, hier wird mich keiner finden und ich kann ein ruhiges Leben führen, keiner verehrt mich dafür, dass ich meine Aufgabe erledigt habe. Denn mehr war die Vernichtung Voldemorts für mich nicht, es war meine Aufgabe. Ich wusste dort noch nicht mal ob ich gefahrlos verkünden konnte, dass ich schwul bin. Sie haben förmlich vorausgesetzt das ich ihnen noch mehr Potters in die Welt setze.  
Ich vertraue Lucius vollkommen, wir haben gemeinsam gegen Voldemort gekämpft und sind auch zusammen geflohen.“  
Stille trat ein, dann nickte Lucius plötzlich.  
„Ich bleibe auch, wir brauchen ein größeres Haus und mindestens ich muss an mein Geld kommen. Kann ich dir vertrauen“ er hielt Cepheron seinen Verliesschlüssel hin:  
„Es ist ein... sagen wir „offenes“ Verlies, eines das nur durch den Schlüssel identifiziert wird. So konnte ich immer Freunde und Verwandte losschicken um etwas zu holen, ohne lange Schreiben verfassen zu müssen. Vor der Schlacht habe ich mehrere Millionen Galleonen hinein überweisen lassen, aus meinen anderen Verliesen heraus, und einen Schlüssel auf meinem Anwesen so versteckt, dass nur mein bester Freund und meine Familie ihn finden können.  
Und auch nur sie können diesen Schlüssel berühren, es war eine Versicherung, falls ich umgekommen wäre und sie überlebt hätten. Jetzt aber gehe ich alleine an das Verlies und der andere Schlüssel wird dort liegen bleiben... Es wäre nicht schlecht wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe zurück bekämen.“  
„Die habe ich mitgebracht“ er holte die beiden Stäbe aus der Luft und nahm den Schlüssel an sich:  
„Ich habe sie so verzaubert, dass ihr damit nicht apparieren könnt und auch nicht die Zauber wirken, die uns gefährlich sein könnten. Das sind Imperio, Legilimens und Obliviate.  
Ich möchte euch aber auch nicht auf ewig hier einsperren, wenn ihr eine Familie habt, eine Arbeit die euch glücklich macht, oder etwas anderes was euch an diesen Wald bindet, kann ich euch erlauben die Menschenwelt für gewisse Zeiten zu besuchen. Ich werde übermorgen dort für einige Stunden sein, welchen Betrag soll ich abheben?“  
„Wie viel kostet es ein großes Haus bauen zu lassen“ fragte Lucius zurück.  
„Ich habe das größte, und das soll es auch bleiben, das hat zweitausend Galleonen gekostet... umgerechnet und ohne Einrichtung.“  
„Dann werden zehntausend erstmal reichen... ich hoffe wir müssen jetzt nicht zurück in den Stall?“  
„Nein, da ich das größte Haus habe, könnt ihr erstmal bei mir übernachten und dort auch mit dem Hausplaner reden. Kommt, es ist einfach mit den Aufzügen zu erreichen und ich kann schnell zwei weitere Betten aufstellen. Und Alaina, wir reden noch über die Sache.“  
„Natürlich Cephi“ spitzte die Dame ihre roten Lippen und erntete ein leises Stöhnen dafür, von ihrem Bruder.

„Es ist wirklich sehr groß“ Harry nickte zustimmend als er, mit Lucius, das Haus des Anführers betrat und sich ihm vier große Zimmer zeigten, zusätzlich zur Küche und dem Bad.  
„Ich brauche ein Arbeitszimmer und ein großes Wohnzimmer“ erklärte Cepheron:  
„Da ich von hier aus auch viel regele. Dann hat meine jüngste Schwester hier lange gewohnt, bis sie einen Mann gefunden hat und zu ihm zog.“  
„Alaina sagte, dass du das vorletzte Kind eurer Eltern wärst und hundertfünfzig Jahre alt“ erinnerte der Held sich und zog einen alten Schneebesen unter dem Ledersofa hervor. Aber das war wirklich nicht das einzige menschliche, was Cepheron besaß, zum Beispiel gab es einen Flugbesen an der Wand und mehrere Gemälde von Orten in England und den USA. Harry erkannte Loch Ness und ein anderes zeigte wohl das magische Texas.  
„Greta kam noch nach mir, dann war es aber auch gut, sie ist jetzt hundert Jahre alt. Alaina ist nicht meine einzige ältere Schwester. Es gibt noch Zaphira, Anastasia, Adrianne und Agni, sie ist die Älteste und hat selbst schon drei Kinder. Alaina ist die Einzige, die nicht verheiratet ist. Sie sagt, es läge am Männermangel, aber ich glaube es liegt eher an ihrem Charakter. Sie kann besser ein Wildschwein erlegen, als es zuzubereiten.“  
„Habt ihr strenge Rollenverteilungen“ Lucius betrachtete ernst das Bild von Loch Ness:  
„Wie viel willst du für dieses Bild? Das kommt dann in mein eigenes Arbeitszimmer.“  
„Wir haben viele Jägerinnen, falls du das wissen wolltest, aber Alaina erlegt das Wildschwein mit bloßen Händen, nachdem es darauf jauchzend durch den Wald geritten ist. Für dreihundert Galleonen kannst du es haben, ich habe zweihundertfünfzig damals bezahlt, vor zehn Jahren.“  
„Ein guter Preis“ nickte Lucius ernst, langsam fing er an sich mit den zukünftigen Aussichten anzufreunden:  
„Aber jetzt sind wir müde und...“  
Harry hatte den Weg in die Küche gefunden und dort tatsächlich Fleisch und Gewürze ausgemacht, einen Topf und zwei Pfannen vor geholt.  
„Wir essen jetzt gleich erstmal ordentlich, und dann gehen wir schlafen. Und duschen würde ich gerne nach dem Essen, ich stinke nach Schweinestall“ verkündete er sachlich.  
„Wir haben nur Badewannen“ lachte Cepheron fröhlich und schon wenig später kamen leckere Gerüche aus dem Kochbereich, solche wie er sie eigentlich nur aus der Menschenwelt kannte und schon sehr lange vermisst hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das mit dem Verliesschlüssel von Lucius habe ich so gemacht, damit Cepheron irgendwann einmal sagen kann, dass jemand von dem Verlies abgehoben hat. Das nur als Erklärung, falls ich das nicht gut beschrieben habe, ich neige manchmal zu verwirrenden Beschreibungen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Hey, du! Mensch“ polterte eine dunkle, raue stimme hinter Lucius, der gerade vor einem der Aufzugkörbe hockte und daran arbeitete.  
Er hatte Cepheron von dem Zauber erzählt und dieser meinte sich auch daran zu erinnern, mit einem solchen Aufzug einmal gefahren zu sein. Das war nicht unwahrscheinlich es war ein üblicher Zauber in der magischen Welt und nun durfte Lucius ihn an allen Aufzügen anwenden.  
Auch an dem, der direkt zum Haus des Anführers führte, der war aber erst später dran. Gerade machte er den Hauptaufzug fertig, der den sie auch mit Alaina am Vortag benutzten.  
Inzwischen zeigte Cepheron dem Helden die Tiere, welche sie hielten und am Nachmittag kam dann der Hausplaner zu ihnen.  
Es war der erste Morgen, an dem ersten „freien“ Tag in ihrer neuen Heimat und Lucius ahnte schon, dass dies nun kein freundliches Gespräch würde.  
„Was machst du da Mensch“ wollte die eindeutig männliche Stimme wissen und allein schon der Schatten, des Mannes hinter ihm, verhieß die Größe eben dieses... mindestens zwei Meter, wenn nicht sogar noch größer. Hoffentlich musste sich Lucius nicht auch noch mit dem Kerl prügeln.  
„Ich verzaubere die Aufzüge“ gab er knapp zurück und wurde im nächsten Moment im Nacken gepackt und hochgehoben. Eindeutig war dieser Dunkelelf, es konnte nichts anderes sein, größer als Lucius, und stärker, aber nicht groß genug.  
Kaum hatte der ehemalige Todesser wieder Boden unter den Füßen, packte er sich den vermeintlichen Angreifer und im nächsten Moment lag dieser wie ein umgedrehte Schildkröte auf dem Rücken.  
„Was, bei allen Teufeln“ schimpfte er und zappelte, Lucius erkannte sofort das Problem: Wegen der Flügel konnten die Dunkelelfen nicht gut aufstehen, wenn sie auf dem Rücken lagen, und für diesen war es wohl ganz besonders schwierig.  
Hatte Lucius bisher nur junge, hübsche Dunkelelfen gesehen, war dieser zwar groß und muskulös, vom Gesicht her aber mindestens sechzig Jahre alt. Zudem zeigte sich sein langes Haar fast ganz grau und aus der Nase wuchsen einige kurze Haare, genau wie um seinen Mund herum.  
Seine Augen waren auch nicht ganz schwarz, eher dunkelbraun... da stimmte doch etwas nicht.  
„Ich mag es nicht wenn man mich so behandelt und sich zuvor noch nicht mal vorgestellt hat. Ich bin Lucius und sorge gerade dafür, dass niemand mehr diese Kurbeln drehen muss. Du musst wissen, ich bin ein sehr ungeduldiger Mensch, die Aussicht darauf minutenlang zu warten bis mich jemand hochkurbelt, war nicht in meinem Sinne. Außerdem könnte dort oben etwas passieren, während ich hoch fahre, und der Elf lässt die Kurbel los... dann geht es unangenehm Richtung Boden zurück. Nun funktioniert der Aufzug auf Berührung und er ist immer für drei Personen, oder eine Tonne Gewicht, dazu vollkommen sicher. Und jetzt bist du dran.“  
„Hilf mir erst hoch“ zappelte der große Dunkelelf:  
„Ich werde dich nicht angreifen.“  
Lucius zögerte, dann aber lächelte er und reichte dem Mann die Hand, half ihm auf die Beine.“  
„Jonathan“ stellte dieser sich daraufhin keuchend vor und das war wirklich kein typischer Name für die Bewohner dieses Waldes, auch wenn sie solche wie Greta und Anastasia nutzten.  
Und da ging Lucius auch schon ein Licht auf, deswegen war dieser Elf so anders:  
„Du bist einer von denen, die von Menschen gezeugt wurden?“  
„Nicht ganz. Mein Vater war ein Händler und verliebte sich in eine Menschenfrau, aber das ist jetzt auch fast tausend Jahre her. Ich bin eine Zeit bei den Menschen aufgewachsen und dann mit achtzehn hierher gekommen. Konnte meine Flügel, nach der Pubertät, nicht mehr verschwinden lassen. Hat Cepheron das hier genehmigt?“  
„Er hat mich sogar darum gebeten und ich bin willig für die Gemeinschaft etwas zu tun, in die ich mich integrieren muss. Willst du es ausprobieren?“  
Lucius zeigte auf einen Hebel und erklärte dann wie es funktionierte:  
„Einfach berühren, dann fährt er hoch oder runter, ganz wie du es brauchst. Ich fahre auch mit, denn ich muss zum nächsten Aufzug.“ Lucius stieg in den Korb, Jonathan zögerte, dann aber folgte er dem Menschen und gemeinsam fuhren sie nach Oben.  
„Du hast mich ganz schön umgehauen“ lachte der nun sehr freundliche Dunkelelf fröhlich:  
„Wie wäre es wenn du eine Pause machst und mit mir zur alten Ysolda gehst.“  
Ysolda betrieb das einzige „Gasthaus“ im Wald, wenn man es so nennen konnte, und als so alt empfand Lucius sie auch nicht. Aber er hatte auch gelernt, dass die meisten Dunkelelfen einfach nicht alt aussahen.  
Und sicher hatte Jonathan auch irgendwo eine hübsche Frau versteckt.  
„Bedeutet das, wir kommen vor dem Mittag nicht mehr heraus und ich werde schwanken wie ein Ast im Wind“ fragte Lucius vorsichtig:  
„Ich zaubere sehr schlecht, wenn ich betrunken bin.“  
„Schwachsinn“ polterte Jonathan fröhlich und schlug Lucius freundschaftlich auf die Schultern:  
„Wir essen was, trinken, und dann kannst du wieder arbeiten. Hier ist auch selten jemand betrunken, es fliegt sich nämlich auch schlecht, wenn man schon nicht mehr gerade laufen kann.“

„Ich habe Lucius jetzt den ganzen Vormittag nicht gesehen“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und hatte dabei ein besonders liebebedürftiges Huhn im Arm. Es gackerte leise und schmiegte den Kopf an die heldenhafte Brust, und obwohl Harry es schon zehn Minuten hielt, irgendwie schien es ihnen Beiden zu gefallen.  
Es handelte sich dabei um eine sehr natürliche Rasse, weswegen es mehr aus weichen Federn bestand, als aus Huhn an sich.  
Er hatte sie auch schon getauft, Magda, weil sie danach aussah und die meisten Hühner nicht geschlachtet wurden.  
Laut Cepheron war an den Tieren nichts dran und sie brauchten die Eier viel dringender. Obwohl er auch ein gebratenes Hähnchen derweil zu schätzen wusste.  
„Meinte er nicht, er braucht für die Aufzüge höchstens eine Stunde? Vielleicht hat er sich in der Zeit vertan, denn immerhin sind es über zwanzig. Na ja, dann gehen wir halt ohne ihn essen, wenn sein Magen knurrt, wird er schon was finden“ schmunzelte der Anführer der Dunkelelfen:  
„Und er wird auch nicht verloren gegangen sein, und Ysolda kann fast so gut kochen wie du. Kannst du dich von dem Huhn trennen?“  
„Schwer“ lachte Harry fröhlich und setzte Magda zu ihren Artgenossen:  
„Aber ich werde sie gerne wieder besuchen. Sonst habt ihr keine Haustiere, oder?“  
„Selten, mal einen Falken oder Adler, vielleicht eine Krähe... ich könnte dir in der Menschenwelt eine Eule kaufen, wenn du möchtest und mir das Geld gibst. Aber du darfst sie nicht als Posteule nutzen, also nicht außerhalb des Waldes.“  
„Dann vielleicht etwas kleines, einen Kauz mit dem ich Nachrichten innerhalb der Siedlung verschicken kann“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Aber erst wenn ich mehr Freunde gefunden hab... dieser Aufzug hier ist nicht verzaubert.“  
Über ihnen machten sich Dunkelelfen daran zu kurbeln, als Harry einstieg und Cepheron neben ihm nach dann nach oben flog.  
Wobei er eher absprang und dann gleitete, denn Dunkelelfen schlugen eher selten mit den Flügeln, wenn dann höchstens weil sie keinen Auftrieb mehr hatten oder für einige Momente Windstille herrschte.  
Sie erreichten die kleine Taverne schnell und hörten schon draußen den Gesang von drinnen.  
„Das Lied kenne ich“ staunte Harry:  
„Die Stimme nicht, aber das Lied, es wird in unseren Gasthäusern oft gesungen.“ Sie traten ein und fanden einen betrunkenen Lucius, mit einem ebenso betrunkenen, aber älteren Dunkelelf am Tisch sitzen. Um sie herum standen leere Krüge und der Malfoy beglückwünschte den Elfen gerade dafür, dass er so gut das Lied lernte.  
„Das ist Jonathan, er ist fast tausend Jahre alt und schon in Rente. Aber er ist immer noch unser stärkster Mann und kann jeden unter den Tisch trinken.“  
„Lucius nicht“ staunte Harry voller Entsetzen:  
„Noch nicht jedenfalls und so war das glaube ich nicht gedacht.“  
„Aber immerhin hat er wohl schon einen Freund gefunden. Die Aufzüge können ruhig noch einen Tag länger mit der Kurbel betrieben werden, wichtiger ist, dass ihr euch hier heimisch fühlt. Komm, Ysolda macht einen sehr guten Gemüseeintopf, das ist genau das was du jetzt brauchst, ich lade dich ein.“  
„Ich bin immer noch entsetzt über diesen Anblick“ nickte Harry in Richtung der beiden Betrunkenen, die nun das nächste Lied anstimmten:  
„Normalerweise ist Lucius... anders... glaube ich jedenfalls. Richtig kenne ich ihn erst seit der Schlacht.“  
„Dann weißt du gar nicht ob er nicht früher mit seinen Freunden auch solche Lieder in den Tavernen gesungen hat“ lachte Cepheron fröhlich und bestellte dann zweimal den Eintopf:  
„Komm, essen wir und dann zeige ich dir die frisch geborenen Ferkel aus der letzten Nacht. Die sind sehr niedlich.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht“ Harry James Potter baute sich mit seinen gesamten 1,70m vor dem wesentlich größeren Dunkelelfen auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:  
„Jeden Moment kommt der Hausplaner und da sollte Lucius mit bestimmen wie unser zukünftiges Heim auszusehen hat. Stattdessen hängt er kotzend über dem Klo und stöhnt irgendwelche versauten Lieder vor sich her. So kann ich ihn nicht gebrauchen und der Hausplaner hat nicht immer Zeit.“  
Tatsächlich plante der gute Mann die Häuser nicht nur, er überwachte auch deren Bau und renovierte auch mal ein paar alte Gebäude. Man konnte ihn also auch als Architekt bezeichnen, aber das Wort kannten nur die, welche sich auch mal in der Menschenwelt bewegten.  
„Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht“ lachte Jonathan den Helden fröhlich aus, er war zwar auch betrunken, steckte das jedoch wesentlich besser weg und wurde auch langsam schon wieder klar:  
„Ihm schmeckte der Met und da hat er eben zwei Krüge mehr getrunken, als er eigentlich wollte. Sei nicht böse mit mir, Kleiner, wir haben uns nur gut amüsiert. Und was den Hausplaner angeht, wieso nehmt ihr nicht mein Haus?“  
„Dein Haus“ fragte Harry verwirrt und ging mit Jonathan auf den Balkon:  
„Ich wohne mit meinem Engelchen in zwei Zimmern, das reicht für uns Beide vollkommen. Aber früher, als unsere Kinder noch bei uns wohnten, hatten wir vier Zimmer und das Haus gehört immer noch mir. Es ist etwas alt, aber sehr stabil gebaut. Ich muss es wissen, ich habe es selbst gemacht, denn vor achthundert Jahren gab es noch keinen Hausplaner. Ihr müsstet nur Miete an mich zahlen, oder es ganz kaufen.“  
„Wie viel würde es kosten“ Lucius schwankte aus dem Bad heraus und bekam von Cepheron einen Kaffee hin gehalten, den er dann auch mit einem Zug austrank.  
Kaffee gab es nur selten im Wald, da nicht alle Dunkelelfen bitteres vertrugen, aber Cepheron lebte lang genug bei den Menschen um sich auch den Kaffee anzugewöhnen.  
„Zweitausend Goldstücke, ist keine Einrichtung drin, außer der alte Backofen. Hab meiner Frau zum Umzug einen neuen geschenkt, seit dem kocht sie noch besser“ die Währung hieß Goldstücke, weil sie tatsächlich aus Gold bestand, welches in Münzenform gepresst wurde, ein Goldstück war ungefähr drei Galleonen wert:  
„Die Miete wäre... sagen wir fünfzig Goldstücke im Monat und ich komme immer gratis vorbei, wenn was repariert werden muss.“  
„Wir sehen es uns an...“ Lucius würgte wieder und stürzte ins Bad zurück.  
„Geht ihr doch schon rüber, ich komme mit Lucius nach und wimmele gleich mal den Hausplaner ab“ lachte Jonathan und gab Harry den Schlüssel:  
„Denn ich wette es wird euch gefallen und wenn nicht... dann hole ich den Mann persönlich wieder zurück.“  
„Das traue ich dir sogar zu“ Cepheron schnappte sich Harry und hob ihn hoch, dann sprang er einfach vom Balkon ab und erwartete eigentlich, dass der junge Mann erschrocken aufquietschte, dem war aber nicht so:  
„Du hast keine Angst?“  
„Ich habe nie Angst, wenn ich fliege. Ich bin ein sehr guter Sucher, jedenfalls war ich das in meine Schulzeit“ war die ruhige Antwort:  
„Und glaub mir, ich habe dabei schon Sachen erlebt, da ist so ein Sprung vom Balkon nichts gegen. Außerdem vertraue ich dir.“  
„Mmh. Ich besitze zwar einen Flugbesen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man sehen möchte wie du hier durch den Wald fliegst. Vielleicht in zwei Jahren, wenn ihr ein fester Teil der Gemeinschaft seid, aber jetzt wäre es noch zu merkwürdig. Und außerdem könntest du mit dem Besen eventuell einen Fluchtweg finden.“  
„Ich will nicht fliehen, hier ist es viel zu schön“ strahlte Harry und erntete dafür ein sanftes, ehrliches Lächeln, dann landeten sie auf dem Balkon von Jonathans ehemaligem Haus:  
„Was arbeitete Jonathan eigentlich bevor er in Rente ging?“  
„Er war mein Vorgänger“ nickte Cepheron und wurde erstaunt angesehen, dann schloss der Held das Haus auf:  
„Anführer der Gemeinschaft zu sein, ist kein Job auf Lebenszeit, wenn man zu alt ist, kann man einen Nachfolger bestimmen. Oder es wird einer in mehreren Zeremonien bestimmt. Jonathan hat mich ausgesucht und natürlich habe ich erst zugestimmt, nachdem wir lange darüber geredet haben.“  
„Aber er ist sichtbar ein Halbmensch.“  
„Er ist vielleicht genetisch ein Halbmensch, aber für uns ein ganzer Dunkelelf. Und erst im Alter kommt der Halbmensch etwas mehr raus, aber rein theoretisch könntest du auch Anführer werden, wenn ich dich dafür aussuche, oder es die Zeremonien bestimmen.“  
„Ich glaube das wäre nichts für mich, eher was für Lucius.“  
„Der ist zu alt und ich zu jung, wenn ich zu alt bin, ist er schon Staub unter der Erde“ grinste Cepheron frech und wandte sich dann dem Haus zu:  
„Etwas dreckig, aber sonst stabil. Ich kann auch, wenn ich es wünsche, den Job als Anführer schon vorher aufgeben, oder man legt es mir nahe, wenn ich zu viel Mist baue. Aber Jonathan meint oft, dass ich ihn bisher nicht enttäuscht habe und ich mache den Job auch erst fünfzig Jahre.“  
„Wer bestimmt, dass man zu alt dafür ist. Ich finde er sieht noch sehr fit aus.“  
„Und sicher wird er auch noch fünfhundert Jahre leben, aber wir haben eine Altersgrenze von achthundertfünfzig Jahren und das ist auch gut so. Die Leute sollen sich noch etwas ihres Lebens erfreuen, ohne Arbeit und im Schoß der dankbaren und hilfsbereiten Gesellschaft. Auch der Schreiner wird mit achthundertfünfzig in Rente gehen, oder der Bäcker. Wir sind nicht unsterblich, leider, und deswegen wollen wir unser ganzes Leben nicht mit Arbeit verbringen. Und als Anführer verdient man sehr gut, man arbeitet hart, verdient aber gut.“  
„So gut auch wieder nicht“ Jonathan kam, mit Lucius auf dem Rücken, in das Haus geflogen und setzte den noch benommenen Malfoy auf dem Boden ab:  
„Hab ihn mit einem Zauber dazu gebracht alles auszukotzen, jetzt geht es ihm einigermaßen besser. Und das zweite Haus konnten wir uns auch nur leisten, weil meine Frau nebenbei Schneiderin gearbeitet hat. Wir haben von dem Lohn als Anführer gelebt und alles gespart was sie verdiente, deswegen geht es uns jetzt immer noch gut. Plaudert Cepheron wieder aus dem Nähkästchen? Ich habe ihn zwar damals ausgesucht, weil er gut reden kann und sehr klug ist, aber manchmal kann er seine Klappe auch nicht halten.“  
„Ausgesucht“ murmelte Lucius und wackelte dabei durch das Haus.  
„Jonathan war Anführer der Dunkelelfen, er hat Cepheron als Nachfolger ausgesucht als er zu alt wurde“ erzählte Harry:  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Nein“ murmelte der Malfoy und sah sich ernst den anwesenden Kamin an:  
„Ein Kamin, in einem Haus aus Holz.“  
Cepheron hatte keinen Kamin, er heizte sein Haus mit Magie und der Backofen war aus sicherem Metall. Aber in diesem Haus gab es einen Kamin und er war nur ungefähr zur Hälfte aus Stein gebaut, ansonsten aus Holz.  
„Wenn die Zauber meiner Frau noch wirken, dann ist er sicher“ Jonathan ging zu dem Kamin und berührte ihn mit der Hand, aber nichts geschah:  
„Nein, sie haben wohl nachgelassen. Soll ich sie euch die Tage schicken?“  
„Wir kennen selbst Sicherheitszauber dafür“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und ich finde den Kamin sehr gut, besonders für Weihnachten. Jetzt sehe ich mir aber erstmal die anderen Zimmer an.“

Eine Stunde später saßen Lucius, Jonathan und Harry bei Cepheron im Wohnzimmer und der Malfoy kaute auf einigen merkwürdigen Kräutern herum. Die bekam er von der Kräuterfrau, die ihm versprach, dass er dadurch schnell wieder klar im Kopf wurde. Und tatsächlich wirkte es wohl schon, denn Lucius konnte über den Preis des Hauses verhandeln.  
„Es muss sehr viel repariert werden“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Immerhin steht es seit fünfzig Jahren leer. Ich würde deswegen sagen, du gehst mit dem Preis noch ein wenig runter. Ein Mietverhältnis kommt für uns nicht in Frage.“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ brummte Jonathan nachdenklich, woraufhin Harry aufstand und wenig später mit einer Schüssel voller Prager Süßigkeiten zurückkehrte. Die stellte er auf den Tisch und nur wenig später sah man Jonathan kauen. Eindeutig war er genauso empfänglich für Süßigkeiten, wie die anderen auch...  
„Cepheron“ Harry schlug dem gierigen Anführer sanft auf die Finger und wurde daraufhin mit einem sehr durchdringenden Bettelblick angesehen:  
„Du hast uns gestern schon die Hälfte weg gegessen und Morgen kannst du dir schon wieder selbst etwas kaufen.“  
„Prag ist zu weit weg“ maulte Cepheron:  
„Ich kann auch nur fliegen, nicht apparieren, oder ähnliches. Komm schon, dann bringe ich dir Morgen auch amerikanische Süßigkeiten mit.“  
„Ich lasse dich keine kaufen, denn das Risiko ist sehr hoch, dass du sie unterwegs futterst. Lieber bestelle ich sie hier im Laden.“  
Sie waren also nahe an den USA, etwas was ihnen bisher noch nicht ganz klar war, eventuell handelte es sich sogar um einen kanadischen Wald.  
Aber trotzdem, zumindest Harry dachte schon gar nicht mehr über einen Ausweg aus diesem Wald aus und Lucius wohl auch nicht.  
„Ich biete dir tausend“ erklärte er ernst.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig“ polterte Jonathan daraufhin.  
„Ein neues Haus, dieser Größe, kostet zweitausend, du bietest uns eine leere, abgewrackte Bude“ schnaubte der geizige Malfoy:  
„Ich muss da noch ordentlich Geld reinstecken.“  
„Soviel auch wieder nicht, also komm schon, mindestens eintausendachthundert.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, aber wir sind Freunde, deswegen eintausendzweihundert.“  
„Das wird noch dauern“ seufzte Harry und gab Cepheron dann doch einen Schokofrosch:  
„Und ich langweile mich, und auch zukünftig wird das wohl bald öfters geschehen... ich brauche eine Beschäftigung.“  
„Was kannst du denn?“  
„Böse Zauberer vernichten. Ansonsten war ich bis jetzt nur Schüler. Ich war gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung. Und ich glaube Beides braucht ihr hier nicht.“  
„Du könntest dich natürlich als Sicherheitsmann ausbilden lassen, aber dafür müsstest du schon Flügel haben. Ansonsten... du magst doch die Tiere, wäre das nicht was für dich?“  
„Ich finde sie niedlich aber...“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und ging dann auf den Balkon um raus zu sehen:  
„Wieso haltet ihr eigentlich keine Ziegen? Dass ihr keine Schafe habt, verstehe ich, sie brauchen viel Gras. Aber Ziegen kann man auch ohne Weiden halten. Sie geben Milch, Fleisch und manche Rassen auch Wolle.“  
„Ziegen“ Cepheron sah ebenfalls nach Unten:  
„Ich bringe dir Morgen ein paar Bücher über Ziegenhaltung mit und wenn du diese gelesen hast, kannst du mir das noch mal vorschlagen. Wäre das eine Idee?“  
„Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee.“  
„Eintausendsechshundert und keinen Goldkrümel mehr“ schimpfte Lucius in diesem Moment.  
„Eintausendsechshundert und die restlichen Süßigkeiten hier“ schimpfte Jonathan zurück und schon war das Geschäft abgeschlossen. Nun hatten sie ein Heim, und Harry vielleicht bald auch eine neue Aufgabe.


	11. Chapter 11

„Sag mal“ Lucius stand mit Jonathan am Morgen darauf auf dem Balkon seines zukünftigen Heims und sie hatten Beide eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, hinter ihnen arbeiteten mehrere Männer an dem Haus:  
„Harry mag es bisher nicht aufgefallen sein, aber wo sind eure Kinder? Ich habe niemanden bisher getroffen, der unter fünfzig Jahre ist, geschweige denn wie ein Kind aussah.“  
„Das ist ganz einfach“ Jonathan nahm einen Schluck Kaffee:  
„Unsere Frauen können nur alle fünfzig Jahre schwanger werden. Ich erzähle dir jetzt wie das mit dem Altern eines Dunkelelfen ist, denn anscheinend hat Cepheron genau das nicht einmal euch gegenüber erwähnt:  
Die Frau wird schwanger und das Ganze dauert ungefähr drei Monate, dann kommt etwas auf die Welt, was zwar vollständig aussieht, es aber nicht ist. Und es hat keine Flügel.  
Dieses Baby ist also noch nicht ganz fertig, deswegen trägt die Mutter es immer fest am Körper, damit es stets warm ist und immer direkt Milch bekommt. Das dauert auch noch drei Monate. Und dann schlägt das Kind die Augen auf, die Flügel fangen an zu wachsen, aber man sieht sie nicht, weil sie unsichtbar sind. Eine Mutter aber weiß genau, dass sie da sind und wie groß sie sind.  
Bei Mädchen fällt das natürlich weg, ihnen wachsen keine Flügel.  
Das sind ebenfalls drei Monate, in dieser Zeit trinkt das Baby nur frisches Tierblut, keine Milch. In unseren barbarischen Zeiten haben wir Menschenblut genommen, aber Tierblut ist sogar noch gesünder.  
Du weißt gar nicht wie schwer es meine menschliche Mutter da mit mir hatte.  
Und wenn diese drei Monate vorbei sind, fängt das Kind an zu laufen, zu sprechen und entwickelt sich mit Fleisch und Gemüse wie ein Menschenkind.  
Nach etwa einem Jahr sind die Flügel fertig, dann kann sie das Kind verschwinden lassen und macht auch schon die ersten Flugübungen. Mädchen fangen in dieser Zeit schon an zu zaubern, aber größere Unfälle gab es noch nie.  
Aber auch mit meinen Flugübungen hatte meine Mutter einige Probleme.  
Das Kind entwickelt sich weiter wie ein Menschenkind, bis es zwanzig Jahre alt ist, dann hört es fast ganz auf zu altern. Deswegen konnte ich auch schon mit achtzehn hierher kommen, da lebte mein Vater noch und übernahm meine Erziehung bis ich fünfzig war. Und erst dann gilt ein Dunkelelf als erwachsen, mit fünfzig Jahren. Dann kann er selbst eine Familie gründen.“  
„Menschenfrauen können so gut wie immer Kinder bekommen.“  
„Das ist wahr, aber sie können nicht immer ein Dunkelelfenkind bekommen. Meine Eltern waren zehn Jahre ein Paar, bevor es ging, und das war gleichzeitig mit den Frauen hier.  
Der Erschaffer der ersten Dunkelelfen hat sich was dabei gedacht, wir sind sehr langlebig. Unser Ältester hier ist fast zweitausend Jahre alt, unsere Population darf deswegen nicht überhand nehmen und wenn wir könnten, würden wir uns wirklich wie die Hasen vermehren... du wirst blass, Lucius, was ist los?“  
Lucius war tatsächlich sehr blass geworden, sein Mund öffnete sich langsam und dann vergrub er seufzend das Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Ich bin über fünfzig“ erklärte er langsam:  
„Das wäre normalerweise kein Problem, aber Cepheron ist genau hundertfünfzig Jahre alt. Das bedeutet, dieses Jahr gibt es hier Kinder.“  
„Das ist wahr, die Frauen sind zur Zeit schwanger. Natürlich nicht alle, aber die jungen, mit Partner, ja.“  
„Und dann ist das nächste mal Schwangerschaftszeit in fünfzig Jahren, dann bin ich über hundert und kann gar nichts mehr zeugen. Da bin ich doch schon mit einem Bein im Grab. Es war eine verdammt blöde Idee hierbleiben zu wollen. Selbst wenn Cepheron mein ganzes Gedächtnis gelöscht hätte...“  
„Du willst noch mal eine Familie“ natürlich wusste Jonathan über die Vergangenheit seines neuen Freundes Bescheid:  
„Das ist natürlich problematisch, aber wir sind gerade erst am Anfang des Jahres...“  
„Die Zeit reicht nicht, die sind doch alle noch misstrauisch uns gegenüber. Ich müsste mich integrieren, verlieben und eine Frau dazu bringen sich in mich zu verlieben, und das in wenigen Monaten. Und ich wette, es wurden zwar Waisen erwähnt, aber viele gibt es nicht.“  
„Mmh pro Schwangerschaftsjahr, vielleicht zwei. Und wenn du dann keine Frau hast, die sich mit der Aufzucht auskennt, wirst du auch kein Baby bekommen. Du bist in einer recht schlechten Situation, denke ich, schade das du nur Harry mitgebracht hast und keine Menschenfrau. Ich habe auch nur Söhne, keine Tochter die ich dir anbieten kann und bei Cepheron ist nur Alaina nicht verheiratet. Wärst du vielleicht an ihr interessiert?“  
„Nein“ Lucius schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Na ja, jedenfalls bin ich nicht in sie verliebt. Und sie sicher auch nicht in mich. Ich denke ich muss wohl alleine bleiben, Harry wird sich irgendwann verlieben und ausziehen, dann sitze ich hier einsam drin.“  
„Oder er schmeißt dich raus, weil er den Platz braucht. Nein, so ist Harry nicht, nicht nach all dem was du mir erzählt hast. Wahrscheinlich wird er es sein, der dich bis zu seinem Lebensende pflegt. Wieso adoptierst du ihn nicht, er ist ja noch nicht mal achtzehn.“  
„Es geht mir nicht darum jemanden zu haben, der mich im Alter pflegt, den gibt es auch für Geld. Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn ich eine Familie hätte, Enkel, Urenkel... Ich werde sicher hundertfünfzig Jahre alt, solange möchte ich einfach nicht alleine sein.“  
Sie schwiegen, beobachteten wie Harry auf der anderen Seite Cepheron verabschiedete, und tranken dabei den Kaffee aus.  
„Ich wette wir finden für dich eine Lösung“ bestimmte Jonathan dann:  
„Eine die ohne Zwangsheirat zustande kommt, und das noch in diesem Jahr. Ich muss nur noch etwas darüber nachdenken, aber aufgegeben wird hier erst, wenn ich es sage.“

„Und wie gehen die Arbeiten voran“ Harry kam neugierig in das Haus und konnte dort sehen wie ein paar Dunkelelfen die Böden überall austauschten.  
Lucius musste sie dafür anzahlen, aber er vertraute Cepheron und machte sich deswegen keine Sorgen, was die Kosten anging.  
„Ich denke das wir schon heute Abend die Möbel bestellen können, vorausgesetzt Cepheron ist rechtzeitig zurück und bringt genügend Geld mit“ nickte Lucius ernst, ihn machte immer noch das Gespräch mit Jonathan zu schaffen, und die Tatsache, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Vater wurde:  
„Jonathan hat mir heute erzählt, dass die Frauen nur alle fünfzig Jahre schwanger werden können.“  
„Das hat mir Cepheron auch schon erzählt“ nickte der junge Mann:  
„Du willst noch mal eine Familie gründen, oder? Normalerweise wärst du nicht zu alt, aber sie sind dieses Jahr alle schon schwanger... das wäre dann das nächste mal in fünfzig Jahren. Mich stört das ja nicht, ich bin schwul und möchte keine Kinder, aber du...“  
„Jonathan meinte er sucht nach einer Lösung, aber ich glaube das wird nichts. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte...“  
„Was dann, wir hatten keine Wahl. Entweder sterben oder alle Erinnerungen verlieren. Selbst wenn ich hier keinen Mann für mich finde, ich bin lieber allein und kann mich wenigstens noch an all das von früher erinnern. Auch wenn ich einen großen Teil hasse, meine Vergangenheit macht mich aus und willst du wirklich alle vergessen, die dir etwas bedeutet haben?“  
„Du hast recht...“  
„LUCIUS“ polterte die raue Stimme des ehemaligen Anführers:  
„Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich.“ Er landete auf dem Balkon und hatte eine fast schon weißhaarige Dunkelelfe im Arm.  
„Das hier ist Eleonora, meine Frau“ stellte er die Dame vor, setzte sie ab und die beiden Menschen begrüßten sie höflich.  
„Nennt mich Elli“ schmunzelte sie und holte im nächsten Moment Nähzeug hervor, sowie Leder und Brokat, und eine Schneiderschere.  
„Was für eine Nachricht“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Lucius hat gleich ein Date, in ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, bei Ysolda. Deswegen habe ich mein Engelchen mitgebracht, sie steckt dich in zehn Minuten in neue Sachen und dann bringe ich dich gleich rüber.“  
„Ein Date“ schnappte der Malfoy erschrocken nach Luft:  
„Ich hatte noch nie ein Date.“  
„Betrinke dich einfach nicht, ansonsten kannst du nichts falsch machen“ lachte Jonathan, während seine Frau Lucius genau abmaß:  
„Merida ist eine Großnichte meiner Frau, noch jung mit ihren gerade fünfzig Jahren, aber bereit für eine Beziehung und auch spontan genug für ein Kind, noch in diesem Jahr. Wenn ihr euch mögt, oder sogar verliebt, ist sie bereit sofort schwanger zu werden. Wenn es nicht klappt, wir haben eine große Familie und es ist noch Zeit für ein paar Dates. So schnell wird hier nicht aufgegeben.“  
„Genau“ nickte Elli und holte eine schwebende Nähmaschine aus dem Nichts:  
„Ich mache dir einen guten Anzug und dann gehst du mit ihr Mittagessen, während wir hier die Arbeiten überwachen. Du musst dich um nichts sorgen.“  
„Ich brauche mindestens ein Geschenk“ Lucius atmete tief durch, es war wenigstens ein Versuch wert:  
„Blumen oder so.“  
„Ich besorge dir was, das dauert keine zehn Minuten“ Harry lief zum Balkon, schnappte sich den Aufzug und war schon verschwunden.  
„Hoffentlich geht das gut“ murmelte Lucius und trug im nächsten Moment eine neue Lederweste.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Kapitel, als Ergänzung zu Kapitel 11

„Das war eine Katastrophe, die größte Katastrophe meines bisherigen Lebens“ Lucius saß auf dem Sofa und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf, während Harry am Herd stand und das Abendessen zu bereitete.  
Er hoffte natürlich das sie dann zu dritt am Esstisch saßen, deswegen machte er gleich genügend.  
Sicher war es nicht, obwohl... das hörte sich doch gerade an wie ein fliegender Dunkelelf.  
„Was war eine Katastrophe“ fragte daraufhin Cepheron, der pünktlich zurück kehrte und natürlich alles dabei hatte, auch das Geld.  
Es hätte natürlich auch Jonathan sein können, aber der flog tatsächlich etwas schwerer als der schlanke, leichte Anführer.  
„Du bist zurück“ begrüßte der junge Held ihn strahlend, er hatte sich wirklich schon sehr gut mit ihm angefreundet:  
„Ich hoffe du hast nichts vergessen.“  
„Ich habe sogar amerikanische Süßigkeiten für dich mitgebracht, du wirst dieses Erdnussbutterzeug sicher lieben“ nickte der Anführer der Dunkelelfen:  
„Also, wieso sieht Lucius aus als hätte ein Wildschwein ihn geritten.“  
„Er hatte ein Date, mit Merida“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Und es lief nicht sehr gut.“  
„Merida ist gerade mal erwachsen geworden, jedenfalls nach unseren Maßstäben, was hat sie gemacht? Sich Knochen in die Nase gesteckt und damit Grimassen gezogen?“  
„Nein, sie hat solange auf ihn eingeredet, bis er geflohen ist und dabei fiel er halb in einen Aufzug rein und fuhr dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit direkt in die Arme von Jonathan. Und der war nicht begeistert.“  
„Wahrscheinlich wegen der Verwandtschaft...“  
„Er hat das Date organisiert, ahnte aber wohl nicht, dass Merida auch gerne von Sexstellungen erzählt, die sie ausprobieren möchte. Das war dann sogar Lucius zu viel, ich glaube ich wäre aber auch geflohen.  
Er hat Angst das er keine Familie mehr gründen kann, da er zur nächsten Schwangerschaftszeit schon hundert ist.“  
Stille trat ein, totenstille.  
„Jonathan hat das erzählt, oder“ fragte Cepheron dann leise und packte erstmal alles aus:  
„Es ist wahr, alle Frauen können nur alle fünfzig Jahre schwanger werden. Das hat man so eingerichtet damit wir auf irgendeine Weise verwundbar sind, denn wir sind wesentlich robuster als viele andere magische Wesen. Wenn wir genügend Blut bekommen, müssen wir über Wochen hin kein Wasser trinken und wir können uns auch ausschließlich nur von rohem Fleisch ernähren. Selbst eine Ratte käme da in Frage, sogar eine kranke oder schon tote Ratte, wir vertragen das und ziehen Energie daraus.  
Unsere gleichzeitige Vermehrung macht uns extrem verwundbar, deswegen gibt es auch insgesamt siebenhundert Dunkelelfen-Siedlungen auf der Welt. So können uns Naturkatastrophen nicht alle gleichzeitig auslöschen.  
Aber es gibt einen kleinen Notfallplan, etwas was irgendwann dafür sorgen soll, dass wir noch eine winzige Chance auf die Existenz haben.  
Eine junge Frau, wie zum Beispiel Merida, kann auch schwanger werden wenn sie an Neumond einen speziellen Trank nimmt und in dieser Nacht auch das Kind gezeugt wird.  
Ihr müsst wissen, die Dunkelelfen sind sehr von den Mondphasen abhängig, an Vollmond sind wir magisch begabter, bei abnehmendem Mond können wir besser fliegen, bei zunehmenden sind wir körperlich stärker... und so weiter. An Neumond kann der Bann der gleichzeitigen Schwangerschaft aufgehoben werden, mit dem Trank und nur bei gesunden, jungen Frauen.“  
„Also muss ich mich nicht beeilen um dieses Jahr noch eine Frau zu finden“ staunte Lucius, gerade schien alle Last von ihm abzufallen.  
„So ist es“ nickte Cepheron:  
„Wenn ich das Benutzen des Tranks erlaube.“  
„Wieso hat Jonathan nichts davon... er wusste es nicht, weil er zwar als Dunkelelf gilt, aber nur ein halber ist.“  
„Es waren andere Zeiten, mittlerweile sind wir untereinander offener und wenn du ihm davon erzählen willst... dann kannst du es gerne machen. Ich habe erst bei meiner Krönungszeremonie davon erfahren, und gleich klar gestellt, dass ich solche Geheimnisse nicht schätze. Ich glaube ich habe einfach versäumt es dann auch öffentlich zu machen, war eine wilde Zeit damals und ich noch wesentlich unerfahrener.“  
„Und was muss geschehen, damit du die Benutzung des Tranks erlaubst“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Eine Hochzeit“ Cepheron spitzte die Lippen leicht amüsiert:  
„Wenn Lucius seine Angebetete geheiratet hat, und er wird ihr sicher schon vorher von dem Trank erzählt haben, dann kann der Schamane ruhig das Säftchen brauen. Er hat ja sonst nichts mehr zu tun und wird sich freuen, einmal nicht nur in Vollmondnächten singen zu dürfen.  
Die Kräuterfrau beherrscht den Trank nicht.  
Ich möchte nur nicht das ein solches Kind geboren wird, wenn die Beziehung nicht fest genug ist. Ich weiß nicht welche Kräfte das Kind haben wird, oder wie es aussieht, sich verhält, wie es erzogen werden muss. Ein festes Elternhaus ist da sehr wichtig und Lucius ist kein Dunkelelf, er könnte sich auch noch woanders hin verlieben, da steht die Mutter mit dem Kind alleine da.“  
„Das würde ich nie tun.“  
„Natürlich nicht, aber manchmal hat das Schicksal eben andere Pläne. Der Trank wurde die letzten dreitausend Jahre nicht benutzt, keiner kann sagen was da raus kommt, außer eben das es ein Dunkelelfenbaby sein wird.  
Alternativ kann ich auch jederzeit einen Menschen zum Dunkelelfen machen, das wäre dann die noch einfachere Methode. Wobei ich bei Lucius unschlüssig bin, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Du bist zu alt und könntest durch die Zeremonie zu Staub zerfallen, bei Harry wäre es aber kein Problem.“  
„Ich bleibe lieber ein Mensch, ein lebendiger Mensch“ wehrte der Malfoy gelassen ab:  
„Und jetzt muss ich auch keine Angst mehr darum haben, im Alter ohne Enkel und Urenkel dazu sitzen... und Merida schicke ich Blumen zur Entschuldigung. Lass mich sehen was du an Geld mitgebracht hast.“  
„Ein Dunkelelf“ Harry tippte sich mit dem Kochlöffel gegen das Kinn:  
„Ich bin noch lange nicht fünfzig, ich könnte mir mit dem Gedanken daran doch Zeit lassen, oder?“  
„Sicher, aber wenn du über dreißig bist, mache ich es nur noch im Notfall. Du wärst jedenfalls ein sehr guter Dunkelelf... übrigens, das Geld! Ich wollte euch noch etwas wichtiges sagen, aber ihr hattet mich abgelenkt. Die Kobolde meinten, vor ein paar Tagen hat jemand etwas abgehoben, mit einem legalen Zweitschlüssel. Und es wurde in Großbritannien etwas abgehoben.“  
Stille trat ein, Lucius war gerade aufgestanden um das Geld mit einem Zauber zu zählen, da ließ er in diesem Moment den Stab fallen und starrte Cepheron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Denn es konnte eines bedeuten, jemand, der den Zweitschlüssel im Manor fand und ihn berühren konnte, lebte. Also entweder Narcissa, Draco... oder Severus Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

„Aber... aber...“ die Nachricht hatte besonders Lucius wie ein Schlag getroffen, und in diesem Moment konnte er nichts anderes als fassungslos zu stottern.  
„Egal was du jetzt denkst, ich kann dich auf keinen Fall aus diesem Wald heraus lassen“ warnte Cepheron ihn sofort:  
„Noch nicht mal in Begleitung, selbst mir würde ich es nicht erlauben. Dafür seid ihr Beide noch zu kurz hier. Aber ich werde gerne etwas für dich erledigen, wobei ich selbst nicht nach Großbritannien fliegen kann. Ich werde hier gebraucht, oft auch kurzfristig, dann rufen sie mich zurück und ich muss schnell wieder da sein.“  
„Aber wir könnten jemanden schicken, oder“ wollte Harry wissen, er hatte seine Sprache schneller wieder gefunden und sah sich nun dazu berufen dem erschrockenen Malfoy unter die Arme zu greifen.  
„Wenn sich jemand findet der einmal seine Flügel verschwinden lassen kann und zum anderen sich dann auf den Weg über das Meer macht, dann ja. Ihr könnt demjenigen einen Brief mitgeben, oder etwas anderes, Anweisungen geben etc. Was ihr eben braucht. Alles muss ich aber vorher sehen, es dürfen keine Informationen davon nach Außen dringen, wo ihr seid. Normalerweise hätte ich euch das noch nicht mal erlaubt, aber ich vertraue euch.“  
„Gibt es in Großbritannien Siedlungen der Dunkelelfen“ fragte Harry weiter und holte nebenbei die Bücher über Ziegenhaltung hervor.  
„Ja, eine auf Irland. Und ja wir haben derweil Kontakt zu ihnen, aber nur persönlich, nicht über die Post, oder Eulen, oder ähnliches.“  
„Das bedeutet aber, es gibt jemanden der sich auf den Weg dorthin machen würde. Jonathan wäre körperlich geeignet, aber er kann seine Flügel nicht verschwinden lassen. Beruhige dich, Lucius. Egal wer es ist...“  
„Severus“ murmelte dieser leise:  
„Narcissa hat für den Notfall noch das Black-Vermögen und wenn sie lebt, genau wie Draco, dann wird sie das Manor schützen können und erstmal nicht an das offene Verlies gehen. Draco hat seit zwei Jahren Zugang zu allen Verliesen. Nur Severus kann einzig auf dieses zugreifen und er würde es nur tun, wenn er einen größeren Betrag braucht. Oder wenn er nicht an sein eigenes Geld kann.“  
„Dann gib dem Dunkelelfen die Adresse vom Professor mit, und einen Brief. Aber auch welche für Narcissa und Draco, eventuell können sie auch nur an das Verlies. Irgendwas kann da immer passieren und dann haben sie nur die eine Möglichkeit. Dumm nur das wir keine Fotos haben, aber zumindest Severus kann ich sehr gut beschreiben.  
Er sieht aus wie ein fieser Dunkelelf, ohne Flügel, mit bleichem Gesicht und Hakennase, und er trägt nur schwarze Kleidung. Er hat sogar die schwarzen Augen, mit denen hat er mich im Unterricht immer richtig finster angesehen.“  
Harry machte ein besonders gruseliges Gesicht und stellte die Bücher in ein nahes Regal:  
„Trotzdem würde ich meinen rechten Arm dafür geben, dass er lebt, er hat sich die Ruhe verdient. Und eine Frau, die ihn wirklich liebt und noch Kinder schenkt.“  
„Wenn er wirklich schwarze Augen hat, dann kann es sein, dass er ein paar Dunkelelfen-Gene besitzt und dann wäre es möglich ihn hierher einzuladen. Das würde es wesentlich einfacher machen. Aber erstmal solltet ihr wirklich herausfinden wer da Geld abgeholt hat, es ist noch nichts fest.“  
„Das stimmt“ Lucius setzte sich einfach neben das Geld auf den Boden und fing an es mit einem Zauber zu zählen:  
„Jetzt könnte ich einen Whiskey gebrauchen.“  
„Ich habe zufällig welchen da, texanischer“ Cepheron schmunzelte amüsiert und holte dann die Flasche aus einem Schrank:  
„Der ist doppelt so stark wie der schottische und wird dir bestimmt helfen.“

„Das Haus ist fertig, jetzt muss es nur noch eingerichtet werden“ Harry, Lucius und Cepheron standen am nächsten Morgen im ersten gemeinsamen Heim der beiden Menschen und sahen sich ernst das Werk der Arbeiter an. Die wollten nun bezahlt werden und da wirklich alles nahezu perfekt war, bekamen sie auch ihr Geld.  
In Galleonen, aber das war ihnen in dem Fall egal, entweder ließen sie es beim Händler, oder tauschten es da um, oder sie machten sich selbst auf den Weg zu den Menschen.  
Harry brachte ihnen zusätzlich noch Schokolade mit, als Dank, und es sah fast so aus als würden sie sich darüber mehr freuen, als über das Geld.  
„Die können wir leicht beim Schreiner bestellen und heute Abend könnt ihr das Haus schon einrichten“ nickte der Anführer der Dunkelelfen ernst und die Arbeiter verabschiedeten sich fröhlich.  
„Dann hast du endlich dein Haus wieder für dich alleine“ stellte der junge Held fest und Cepheron wehrte nur gelassen ab:  
„Ja, weil ich dann besser arbeiten kann, aber ansonsten hätte ich euch gerne noch länger behalten. Besonders dich, Harry, du kannst wunderbar kochen. Allein dieses Tartar war großartig.“  
„Du kannst jederzeit zum Essen kommen“ versprach Harry ihm und zauberte dann Papier und Schreibfeder hervor:  
„Am Besten machen wir eine Liste und...“ Er unterbrach sich als er schweres Flügelschlagen hörte:  
„Jonathan, nehme ich an.“ Dafür musste er sich noch nicht mal zum Balkon drehen, Cepheron und Lucius zeigten sich aber recht überrascht, besonders weil Harry dann auch noch recht hatte.  
„Er ist schwer, und das hört man auch, wenn er fliegt“ wehrte der junge Mann nur ab und widmete sich dann seiner Liste.  
„Wollte sehen wie die Arbeiten geworden sind“ nickte Jonathan und schlug Lucius freundschaftlich auf die Schultern:  
„Und ob Cepheron dir auch wirklich dein Geld mitgebracht hat.“  
„Hat er, und er erzählte gestern auch, dass es einen Trank gibt, der dafür sorgt, dass eine Frau an jedem Neumond schwanger werden kann.“  
„Eine junge, gesunde Frau“ fügte Cepheron hinzu:  
„Das ist ein Geheimnis das nicht jeder Anführer zu hören bekommt, dir hat man es wohl wegen deiner Herkunft verschwiegen. Ich habe aber nichts dagegen, wenn es jetzt öffentlich wird.“  
„Ihr seht mich überrascht, dabei wollte ich dir gerade erzählen, dass Merida noch ein Date möchte“ lachte Jonathan und wurde entsetzt angesehen:  
„Du wohl nicht mit ihr. Nun ja, jetzt kannst du dir ja Zeit lassen und Merida wird auch noch ihren Mann finden... sie ist schon sehr speziell. Aber das wusste ich vorher auch nicht, habe es erst gestern Abend von meiner Frau erfahren. Ich will heute auf die Jagd gehen, bald ist Vollmond und ich trage gern etwas zu Fest bei... möchte mich jemand von euch begleiten?“  
„Was ist das für ein Fest“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen.  
„Ein Grillfest“ erzählte Cepheron gelassen:  
„Früher gab es noch Tänze und Opferungen, aber das jeden Vollmond zu machen erschien schon einigen Anführern nicht mehr als sonderlich sinnvoll. Wir opfern nur noch am Jahreswechsel, dann aber auch gleich zehn Schweine und drei Hirsche. Und jedes Opfertier wird auch gegessen, genau wie an jedem Vollmond die Beute unserer Jäger verzehrt wird.  
Wir können Fleisch roh so lagern, dass es am Vollmond noch frisch ist und dann wird ein Teil roh gegessen, ein anderer Teil warm, aber roh. Für euch grillen wir es natürlich noch etwas länger.“  
„Viel muss da aber nicht passieren, ich mag ein Steak auch Medium“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Aber ich glaube ich bin nicht gut auf einer Jagd aufgehoben, lieber kaufe ich etwas für das Fest... ein Fass Bier von Ysolda, oder ähnliches.“  
„Damit hättest du uns schon geholfen“ lachte Cepheron fröhlich:  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, denn dann sehen gleich alle, dass du etwas für die Gemeinschaft tust. Die Aufzüge benutzt ja nicht jeder, aber jeder kommt zum Vollmondfest. Und bevor ihr fragt, es gibt mehrere Feuer, immerhin haben wir über achthundert Bewohner. Es passen zwar alle auf den Platz, aber nicht alle an ein Feuer.“  
„Das muss dann aber auch gut organisiert sein“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und Cepheron bestätigte dies, es kostete ihm jeden Monat mehrere Stunden Arbeit, aber es lohnte sich:  
„Ich werde ein Gulasch kochen, der reicht zwar nicht für achthundert, aber sicher für fünfzig. Ich werde mir einfach einen Topf größer zaubern. Trotzdem würde ich gerne auf die Jagd, nimmst du mich mit, Jonathan?“  
„Natürlich, wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden unten bei den Schweinen. Ich muss erstmal meinen Bogen neu spannen, aber das dauert nicht lange. Zieh dir was robustes an, wir werden sehr oft und sehr lange im Dreck liegen, oder robben.“ Er nickte den Dreien zu und sprang dann vom Balkon ab, segelte zu seinem Haus rüber.  
„Dann kann ich ja noch die Liste machen und gleich ziehe ich eine Lederhose an“ freute Harry sich:  
„Und Lucius regelt das dann beim Schreiner.“  
„Ja, das werde ich“ nickte der Malfoy ernst. Ihm bereiteten immer noch die Neuigkeiten vom Abend einige Sorgen, was war wenn Severus fliehen musste? Richtig sterben hatte er ihn ja nicht gesehen, auch Harry nicht, nur seinen leblosen Körper neben der toten Nagini. Und die war von Neville Longbottom geköpft worden... eigentlich konnte es wirklich nur der Professor sein, oder doch Draco, der nicht ins Manor kam und deswegen nur diesen einen Schlüssel erreichte...  
Dann wäre es aber auch möglich, dass es Narcissa war.  
Lucius griff sich an die Stirn und rieb sie leise stöhnend.  
„Ich muss unbedingt jemanden finden, der nach Großbritannien fliegt“ murmelte er:  
„Besser Heute als Morgen.“  
„Dafür hast du ja gleich, nach dem Schreiner Zeit“ nickte Cepheron ihm aufmunternd zu:  
„Harry geht auf die Jagd und ich stelle dir ein paar Leute vor, von denen einer sicherlich bereit ist übers Meer zu fliegen. Gegen eine ordentliche Bezahlung wahrscheinlich und Wunder darfst du auch nicht erwarten.“  
„Ich habe schon ein Wunder damit erlebt, dass jemand den anderen Schlüssel benutzt hat.   
Nun hoffe ich nur noch auf Merlin's Güte und ein mir wohl gesonnenes Schicksal.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Hast du schon einmal mit einem Bogen geschossen“ Jonathan zeigte seinen Jagdbogen vor, dieser bestand aus starkem Holz, mit einigen sehr interessanten Verzierungen. Die Sehne schien von irgendeinem Tier zu stammen, jedenfalls war an einigen Stellen die Natürlichkeit deutlich erkennbar. Leider ahnte Harry schon, dass er sich den Bogen gerade wohl nicht genauer ansehen durfte, dafür fehlte die Zeit, aber vielleicht besaß Cepheron einen ähnlichen.  
„Ich hatte noch nie einen in der Hand“ gab der junge Mann zu und schon im nächsten Moment sollte er auf einen alten Baumstamm zielen.  
„Für den hier braucht man nicht viel Kraft“ erklärte Jonathan ihm:  
„Unsere Kriegsbögen können einen solchen Baum durchbohren, da musst du einiges für in den Armen haben. Aber ein Jagdbogen muss oft stundenlang getragen werden und ist deswegen allgemein etwas leichter.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dafür gemacht bin“ schnappte Harry entsetzt nach Luft, er hatte mittlerweile einen Pfeil angespannt und ließ diesen dann einfach los, woraufhin er sich blitzschnell auf den Weg machte und... auf eine Dunkelelfe zuschoss, die gerade aus einem Aufzug stieg.  
Aber anstatt, dass der Pfeil sie traf, fuhr sie urplötzlich herum und hielt das Geschoss, mit einer Handbewegung, in der Luft auf.  
Der Pfeil segelte vor ihr zu Boden.  
„Na, na“ hob sie mahnend, aber lächelnd, den Zeigefinger:  
„Der Übungsplatz ist da drüben.“  
Mit diesen Worten ging sie ihrer Wege und Jonathan holte den Pfeil zurück.  
„Wir werden das üben, wenn wir von der Jagd zurück sind“ bestimmte er:  
„Es wird dir nicht schaden, wenn du eine Waffe beherrschst und wenn es gar nichts mit dem Bogen wird, dann gibt es immer noch das Schwert. Aber mit dem Bogen kannst du dir das Essen selbst auf den Tisch holen.“  
„Ich neige dazu es lieber zu kochen, als zu erlegen.“  
„So läuft das aber hier nicht“ knurrte der ehemalige Anführer:  
„In jeder Familie gibt es mindestens einen Jäger und Lucius kann das nicht machen, dem würde ich nicht mal zutrauen einen Frosch zu erlegen. Unsere Läden sind nicht dafür gedacht den Bedarf einer ganzen Familie zu decken, oder hast du bei uns einen Schlachter gesehen?“  
„Nein“ gab Harry zu und bisher hatten sie ja das Fleisch auch immer von Cepheron bekommen.  
„Jede Familie holt sich ihr Fleisch selbst und es gibt strenge Regeln dafür. Vier Personen dürfen von der Menge her zwei Wildschweine und einen Hirsch pro Woche, Zwei Personen einen Hirsch und ein Wildschwein. Natürlich können es auch zwei Hirsche sein, oder drei Wildschweine, oder zehn Kaninchen.  
Damit der Wald nicht irgendwann leer ist, halten wir Hühner und Schweine, ernähren uns auch von Gemüse und Obst, backen Brot. Aber was ich damit sagen will, sobald du mit Lucius alleine im Haus sitzt, wirst du nicht mehr so einfach an Fleisch kommen. Du kannst es dann nur noch bei den Tierbesitzern kaufen und das wird auf Dauer auch euch eintönig vom Geschmack her.“  
„Dann werden die Ziegen noch dringender“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ich bin wirklich kein guter Jäger, aber ich habe schon in den Büchern gelesen, die Cepheron mitbrachte, ich denke ich kann eine Ziegenzucht auf die Beine stellen.“  
„Ziegen... mmh“ Jonathan runzelte die Stirn:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg in den Wald.“  
Sie gingen los und der alte Dunkelelf schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken.  
„Du könntest auch Tauschgeschäfte dadurch auf die Beine stellen, eine Ziege gegen ein Wildschwein, zum Beispiel.“  
„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit“ nickte Harry zustimmend:  
„Aber das geht erst, wenn ich die Ziegen habe und sie schon Nachwuchs haben, bis dahin sind sie noch nicht sehr ertragreich. Ich dachte aber an eine magische Rasse mit viel Wolle, als Fell.“  
„Das dürfte die Schneider dann auch freuen. Du hattest da schon die richtigen Gedanken und wenn du das schaffst, musst du eventuell wirklich nie auf die Jagd. Ist wahrscheinlich auch viel zu riskant, wir sind ja nicht die einzigen magischen Wesen hier.“  
„Wirklich“ nun staunte Harry sehr.  
„Ja wirklich, es gibt noch die Fianna hier und das ist richtig heikel.“  
„Fianna, davon habe ich noch nie gehört.“  
„Weil sie nicht mit Menschen in Kontakt treten. Es sind Hirschtauren, also Zentauren, nur statt Pferd, sind sie Hirsche. Sie stammen ursprünglich aus Irland und das hier ist der letzte Bestand, wir schützen sie und das Problem ist... sie haben ein Geweih auf dem Kopf.“  
„Wieso ist das ein...“ Harry hielt inne:  
„Ihr trefft sie manchmal auf der Jagd, und dann auch schon mal mit dem Pfeil.“  
„Es kommt derweil vor, ja. Fianna können zwar reden, aber sie sind scheu und ansonsten nicht sehr zivilisiert, sie sind mehr Hirsch als Mensch. Und sie sind auch genauso groß wie so ein Hirsch. Es ist immer ein großes Ärgernis, wenn man einen Fianna versehentlich tötet und dann muss der Übeltäter auch noch den Toten zu ihrem kleinen Dörfchen bringen und das dem dortigen Schamanen erklären. Kann passieren, je nachdem wer einem da in den Pfeil lief, dass man dann auch verflucht nach Hause kommt und unser Schamane das langwierig aufheben muss.“  
„Ich werde niemals wieder einen Bogen in die Hand nehmen“ ächzte Harry:  
„Aber so einen Fianna würde ich gerne mal sehen. Nicht mit ihm sprechen, sicher hätte er Angst vor mir, aber sehen würde ich gerne mal einen.“  
„Mmh“ Jonathan sah nachdenklich auf Harry herab:  
„Also gut, das machen wir nebenbei. Aber du musst mir versprechen nicht zu ihnen zu wollen, oder sie gar anzusprechen. Es kann sein, dass, wenn sie dich sehen, denken hier sind Menschen in den Wald gezogen und wollen dann auswandern. Und dann können wir sie nicht mehr schützen, woanders können sie ja auch leicht Beute von Wölfen oder Bären werden.“  
„Ich werde mich weit von ihnen fern halten“ versprach Harry sofort und folgte dann dem großen Dunkelelfen fast lautlos durch den Wald.

„Ich habe noch nie so zarte Wesen gesehen“ Stunden später wackelte Harry mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Lucius und Cepheron herum, während diese noch dabei waren das Haus einzurichten.  
Es war Abend geworden und die erfolgreichen Jäger brachten zwei große Wildschweine für das Fest mit, dazu der Held noch einige, interessante Erfahrungen.  
„Sie saßen auf dieser Lichtung, im Sonnenschein und aßen Gras, ein großer Mann wachte über die Frauen und Kinder, während diese auch nach Kräutern suchten. Und sie waren wie Einhörner, oder Feen, ganz leicht und sanft. Und unbekleidet, ich nehme an sie kennen gar keine Kleidung.“  
„Nein“ bestätigte Cepheron dies:  
„Aber zumindest können sie Feuer entzünden, und darauf achten, sonst müssten wir uns im Winter Sorgen um sie machen. Trotzdem bringen wir ihnen Heu, wenn es wirklich zu kalt ist, und das nehmen sie auch gerne an.“  
„Und der Wald muss wirklich riesig sein“ nickte Harry:  
„Wir sind ewig gelaufen und haben kein Ende gefunden.“  
„Über zweihundert Kilometer, er reicht bis nach Kanada rein“ erklärte der Anführer der Dunkelelfen.  
„Also haben wir die USA tatsächlich erreicht“ stellte Lucius fest:  
„Wir haben nur die Abzweigung nach New York nicht genommen.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Cepheron zustimmend.  
„Hast du jemanden gefunden, der für dich rüber fliegt“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Ja, er verlangt zwar tausend Goldstücke, aber dafür ist er auch vertrauenswürdig und zuverlässig“ erzählte Lucius ernst:  
„Gleich nach dem Vollmond macht er sich auf den Weg, er will das Fest auf keinen Fall verpassen und ich nehme ihm das sicher nicht übel. Er ist der Einzige der es machen wollte und ich darf ihn nicht vergraulen, nur weil ich es eilig habe.“  
„Erandur ist wirklich sehr zuverlässig. Ich habe ihn selbst mal zur Siedlung auf Hawaii geschickt. Wir brauchten eintausend Ananas für ein Opferfest, welches nur alle dreihundert Jahre passiert“ erzählte Cepheron ernst:  
„Er kam zwar ohne die Ananas wieder, aber ein Tag später traf die Lieferung dann ein. Er meinte er habe keine Lust gehabt eintausend Ananas, verkleinert in einem Beutel, durch die Gegend zu tragen. Er ist zuverlässig und wird auch gewissenhaft nach dem Benutzer des Schlüssels suchen, aber er ist faul und feiert gerne, deswegen wird er auch sicher über eine Woche brauchen, bis er Erfolg hat.“  
„Aber er scheint mir auch sehr gründlich zu sein, immerhin wohnt er alleine und sein kleines Haus war aufgeräumter als jedes andere, welches ich bisher gesehen habe“ erinnerte Lucius sich.  
„Ja er ist sehr gründlich, deswegen habe ich ihn dir vorgestellt, er wird sicher Erfolg haben und mit guten Nachrichten zurückkehren.  
Doch jetzt sollten wir erstmal an das Fest denken.“  
„Und daran wie ich so einen Fianna zu sehen bekomme“ bestimmte der Malfoy ernst und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Hey, ich habe auch noch nie von Hirschtauren gehört und so etwas kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen. Ich werde Jonathan gleich Morgen darum bitten, er scheint zu wissen wo die sind und auch ich kann sehr leise in einem Busch hocken.“  
„Du bist neidisch auf mich“ grinste Harry frech und musste dann schnell einem halbherzig geworfenen, kleinem Regal ausweichen.


	15. Chapter 15

„Ich finde ja es sieht etwas ärmlich aus“ nur noch zwei Stunden bis das Vollmondfest begann und die Wildschweine drehten schon über den Feuern, an anderer Stelle wurden Hirsche ausgenommen und in Scheiben geschnitten.  
Ein gewisser Held stellte auch schon seinen Stand auf und Gulasch brodelte im Topf, duftete bis zu den zwei Männern rüber.  
Es war nicht viel in den letzten Tagen vor Vollmond passiert, Lucius und Harry lebten sich in ihrer neuen Wohnung ein, Jonathan ging mit dem Malfoy die Fianna suchen und gemeinsam auf der Jagd waren die Beiden auch gewesen. Etwas was Lucius eher schlecht als recht hinter sich brachte, es war ein Wunder das ihn das Wildschwein nicht aufspießte.  
„Wir machen das jeden Monat, es muss schnell gehen und gut sein, das ist alles“ winkte Cepheron gelassen ab.  
„Und was macht ihr, wenn es anfängt zu regnen“ hakte Lucius nach:  
„Vor zwei Tagen hat es hier so geschüttet, dass nicht mal die Schweine aus ihrem Verschlag heraus wollten. So ein Schauer würde die Feuer sicherlich schnell aus bekommen und auch den Gulasch zerstören.“  
Mittlerweile hatten Jonathan und Harry auch einen Stall, mit kleinem Auslauf, für vier Ziegen gebaut. Diese würden nach Vollmond bereit sein und mussten nur abgeholt, und bezahlt, werden, Cepheron hatte sich schon dazu bereit erklärt schnell loszufliegen. Es war nicht weit, er konnte mit ihnen zurück zu Fuß laufen und würde trotzdem nicht lange brauchen.  
Angeblich arbeiteten sie mit diesem magischen Farmer schon sehr lange zusammen und von ihm stammten auch die anderen Tiere.  
In letzter Zeit machte Cepheron sehr viel, und besonders gerne, für Harry. Lucius roch den Braten schon, sagte aber nichts dazu. Es war eine Sache zwischen den Beiden, auch wenn er nicht glaubte das der Anführer der Dunkelelfen gut für den Helden war.  
Harry brauchte jemanden wie Jonathan, nur etwas jünger. Einen ruhigen, starken Geist, der auch mal auf den Tisch schlug und seinen Partner auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holte.  
Cepheron brauchte auch so jemanden und konnte ganz sicher nicht so sein, eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Harry würde also im Chaos enden, und wahrscheinlich auch in einer Trennung.  
Aber vielleicht irrte sich der Malfoy auch und am Ende musste er Harrys Hochzeit ausrichten.  
Oder er wollte es zumindest, denn immerhin war Harry schon so etwas wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden.  
„Die Schweine sind auch wasserscheu, aber ja, wir haben das Fest schon einmal abgebrochen deswegen“ gab Cepheron zu und kratzte sich dabei etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf. Anscheinend war es schon während seiner Amtszeit passiert und einige Leute deswegen ungehalten gewesen.  
„Und was haltet ihr von einem Zelt“ hakte Lucius nach:  
„Es gibt magische Zelte, in die tausend Personen passen, das wären die achthundert hier und noch die Fleischstände. Außerdem wären Tische und Sitzbänke wirklich keine schlechte Sache, die könntet ihr sogar selbst bauen.“  
„So viele Bäume können wir nicht abholzen“ wehrte Cepheron sofort ab:  
„Und wer soll das Zelt jeden Vollmond auf und abbauen?“  
„Das geht mit einem ganz einfachen Zauber, den sogar Harry beherrscht und wir vermögen es so zu verzaubern, dass eure Frauen es ebenfalls können. Gib mir für das nächste Vollmondfest ein wenig Budget und du wirst sehen, es...“ Lucius unterbrach sich als zwanzig Frauen auf den Platz kamen und sie trugen alle zarte, dunkelrote Kleider aus Seide und Satin. Keine Schuhe, kein Schmuck, nur diese Kleider, welche bei jeder Bewegung im Sonnenlicht glänzten.  
„Die Frauen tanzen gleich“ verkündete der Anführer der Dunkelelfen grinsend, als er die Blicke von Lucius sah:  
„Und diese Damen sind alle nicht vergeben, natürlich ist es nur ein Teil unserer Singles...“  
Lucius war gerade ein wenig wie erstarrt, da eine der Damen ihm einen Kuss zuwarf und zuzwinkerte, dann aber mit den anderen schnell davon ging.  
„Das war Calista, sie ist schon hundert und hat fünfzig Jahre bei den Menschen verbracht, deswegen ist sie jetzt noch nicht verheiratet. Sie ist eine hervorragende Köchin und hilft deswegen oft bei Ysolda aus, ansonsten arbeitet sie aber nicht fest. Das braucht sie aber auch nicht, sie hat reich geerbt.“  
„Ich werde sie zum Fest auf ein Stück Fleisch eingeladen“ bestimmte Lucius sofort und wandte sich dann nachdenklich an Cepheron:  
„Es gibt hier auch reiche Erben?“  
„Selten. Ihr Großvater war einer der Menschen, die herkamen um uns in unserem Frauenüberschuss zu helfen und er war sehr reich. All das hat sich über die Generation bis zu ihr vererbt, ihre Eltern haben kaum etwas ausgegeben. Natürlich kann sie es nicht mit deinem Vermögen aufnehmen, aber sie braucht wirklich nur manchmal auszuhelfen und geht selbst auf die Jagd. Sie gefällt dir, oder?“  
„Hat sie einen Haken, den ich vorher erfahren sollte?“  
„Nein“ lachte Cepheron fröhlich:  
„Lade sie ruhig später ein und unterhalte dich mit ihr, eine zweite Merida wirst du jedenfalls nicht in ihr finden. Und weil ich dir jetzt geholfen habe, wirst du mir sagen, womit ich Harry glücklich machen kann.“  
Lucius kräuselte sofort die Lippen, er hielt Cepheron immer noch nicht den besten Partner für Harry, aber er wollte den Beiden auch nicht im Weg stehen.  
„Zeig ihm einfach, dass er dir wichtig ist“ erklärte der Malfoy dann:  
„Das reicht schon für den Anfang. Alles andere kommt von alleine.“  
Mit diesen Worten ging er los, den Frauen bei der Probe zu ihrem Tanz zuschauen.

„Also gut, Mensch“ drei große, starke Dunkelelfen bauten sich vor Harry auf und verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust, dabei schnaubten sie zusätzlich böse, eindeutig hatten sie nichts Gutes vor.  
„Harry“ stellte sich der junge Mann vor, und füllte schon mal drei Schüsseln mit Gulasch:  
„Und ich glaube ihr hattet schon eben was.“  
„Wir sind hier um uns das Rezept, für dieses Essen, zu holen. Entweder du gibt’s es uns freiwillig, oder wir quetschen es aus dir heraus.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue, musterte die drei Männer kurz und zeigte dann auf die drei Schüsseln.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ihr in eurem Zustand...“ er konnte die Bierfahne schon deutlich riechen:  
„...Euch überhaupt das Rezept merken könnt, egal ob ich es euch freiwillig sage oder ihr es aus mir heraus quetscht... was sowieso nicht möglich wäre, denn ich lasse mich grundsätzlich nicht ausquetschen. Also nehmt diese drei Portionen und geht, Morgen können wir dann eventuell weiter über das Rezept reden.“  
„Wir wollen es sofort“ der stärkste, der drei Männer, schlug wütend auf den Tisch und schon machten die Schüsseln einen Satz, landeten mit ihrem Inhalt auf dem Boden.  
Harry hob die zweite Augenbraue und im nächsten Moment trafen die Dunkelelfen Blicke, welche nicht hätten tödlicher sein können.  
„Das waren drei volle Portionen und wenn ihr sie nicht gegessen hättet, dann sicher jemand anderes“ presste der junge Mann hervor und hielt im nächsten Moment seinen Zauberstab in der Hand:  
„Verschwindet, sofort. Und das Rezept könnt ihr euch jetzt erträumen, von mir bekommt ihr es nicht.“  
Die Drei zögerten, dann aber wollten sie sich Harry schnappen, doch der Junge war flink, er wich dem einen aus, lähmte den anderen und trat dem dritten gegen das Schienbein. Leider aber war der dritte einem alten Baumstamm gleichzusetzen, ihn juckte der Tritt gar nicht und schon befand sich Harry in dessen Fängen.  
„Hilfe“ brüllte er und versuchte sich zappelnd zu befreien, etwas was nicht nur Cepheron auf den Plan rief, sondern auch Jonathan, doch sie waren nicht schnell genug und Lucius unterhielt sich gerade am anderen Ende des Platzes mit Calista.  
Der Gelähmte wurde befreit und zu dritt wollten sie sich auf Harry stürzen, da kam plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein Dunkelelf und schickte die Drei mit kräftigen Schlägen ins Land der Träume.  
„Bist du okay“ wollte er von Harry wissen, der auf dem Boden saß und aussah als hätte er mit zwanzig Dunkelelfen gekämpft, und zwar in einem ganzen Pool voller Gulasch.  
Der junge Mann sah hoch, direkt in die tiefschwarzen Augen eines wirklich gut aussehenden Mannes, sein schwarze Haar trug er kurz, er war muskulös und rein optisch vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt.  
Und er hatte seine Flügel unsichtbar gemacht, warum auch immer...  
„Ja, es geht einigermaßen... ich bin nicht verletzt“ murmelte er und ließ sich aufhelfen.  
„Harry, ist dir was passiert“ kamen Jonathan und Cepheron aufgeregt angelaufen, und angeflogen, ersterer untersuchte den Helden sofort nach Wunden und anderen Blessuren.  
„Ich bin okay“ wehrte dieser ab und sah dann ernst auf seinen Stand, alles war bei der Rangelei zu Boden gerissen worden und der Inhalt seines Topfes ergoss sich in den Dreck, dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Retter:  
„Vielen Danke für die Hilfe.“  
„Mmh“ brummte dieser nur und musterte den jungen Mann nur kurz, dann ging er einfach weg.  
„Das ist Isran“ erzählte Cepheron sofort:  
„Er ist ein Fischer, der an einem See im Wald lebt, er kommt nur für die Feste her, oder wenn er etwas einkaufen will. Wenn man Fisch von ihm haben will, muss man zu ihm gehen, aber es ist nicht weit. Er hat keine Begrenzung bei dem was er an Fleisch erlegt, weil wir ihn eh nicht überprüfen können. Er ist eher ein Einzelgänger, wenn er Besuch hat, redet er nur das Nötigste.“  
„Er hat mich gerettet“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Ich würde ihm ja mit etwas Gulasch danken, aber alles ist im Dreck gelandet. Und jetzt ist er auch schon verschwunden, unter all den Dunkelelfen werde ich ihn nicht mehr finden, es ist dunkel und ihr seht alle fast gleich aus.“  
„Dann besuchst du ihn die Tage eben in seiner Hütte“ lachte Jonathan fröhlich:  
„Ich werde dich hinbringen.“  
Und schon knurrte Cepheron leise, eifersüchtig, und beschloss Isran sofort zu suchen. Er musste ihm sagen, dass Harry ihm gehörte und keinem anderen... jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es eines Tages so sein würde.


End file.
